Crystalix
by SailorPokeWinx15
Summary: Serena goes to Alfea, a school for fairies. When she rooms with the Winx she discovers that they are looking for Sailor Moon, her other identity, to help them. However, she can't give away her secret! Also, even though they had defeated Baltor, he was resurrected and is after the Legendary Silver Crystal, the ACTUAL most powerful thing in the world. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This was the first story I made, so I thought I'd share it to Fanfiction! Sorry if there are mistakes and/or plot holes, I tried!**

"To think that the most powerful person in the universe had to lock herself in the bathroom to accept my offer" Ms. Faragonda said. She looked out her office window. Griselda walked up to the headmistress. "Are you sure the Winx can protect such a vulnerable target?" She asked. "I believe that if anyone can do it, its them" Faragonda replied. There was silence for a moment. "Did she really have to lock herself in a bathroom?" Faragonda chuckled "Yes"  
*a few days earlier*  
Serena hung up the phone. She was worried about what would happen if she walked out. She laughed uncomfortably. "You guys won't really kill me if I come out, right?" Serena could hear Raye and Mina's unhappy footsteps. "DREAM ON MEATBALL HEAD!" Raye said. "What she said!" Mina exclaimed. "Serena! You can't leave us like this!" Lita pouted. "Aha! Hear that! Lita never pouts! Your making us change already!" The blonde senshi of love said. "Listen! Me and Luna talked it over, and decided this would be good for me!" Serena said defensively. "Serena's right" Ami spoke up. "This really would be a good opportunity for her. This magic school seems to really want her there." the genius girl said. Raye sighed. "Your right Ami, what other school would WANT Serena!" She laughed. "OH YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT BIRD BRAIN!" Serena opened the door and tackled the shrine maiden. Lita and Mina jumped on top of them. "Ow! Get off of me you fatties!" Serena joked. "Why don't you get off of me!" Raye exclaimed below her. Serena got up only to be tackled by Mina and Raye. "WE TOLD YOU WE WOULD KILL YOU!" The two girls screamed. Serena bumped them off of her. "Okay okay, I get it. You'll hate me forever right?" Mina got up and brushed her hair out of her face."I'll hate you until you come back, then, I'll tackle you with joy." "No... I'll hate you forever." Raye joked. All the girls began to laugh. "Well, I'll forgive all of you if you make me a cake Lita." Serena said, batting her eyes. "Oh come on Meatball Head! Of course we'll make you a cake for your going away party!" Serena gave a cheery smile. "When are you leaving anyways?" Lita asked. Serena looked down sadly. "In a week..." she said bummed. "Well... Its girls night every night!" Ami (of all people) exclaimed. The girls stared at Ami for a moment. This side of her didn't appear that often. Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina smiled. "YEAH!"

The girls all had a blast that week. It was filled with shopping, slumber parties and pillow fights. "I'll miss you all so much." Serena said, choking back tears. The girls all began to cry. Luna padded alongside Serena as she walked up to the portal. "I love you all! I'll call you every day!" "You better!" Mina said. Serena laughs a little. "We love you too!" Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami said. With the goodbyes being said, Serena and Luna stepped into the portal.

 **To be continued...**  
 **I'm sorry this was such a short chapter! Very very sorry! PS: "Wings of a Moon Princess" by Strawberry Moon 007 inspired me to write this so apologies that the first few chapters have a major resemblance to it (your amazing Strawberry moon!). I promise things take a much different turn after chapter 4 (which has the biggest resemblance, again SORRY)**


	2. A New Arrival

Before I begin: My references of which version of SM I'm talking about will be EVERYWHERE. Sometimes manga, sometimes original, and other times crystal. My Winx references will be from the Nick dub. Um... I think that's everything right now so... enjoy!

Bloom walked into Ms. Faragonda's office with Flora, Musa, Stella, Techna, and Aisha behind her. "You wanted to talk to us headmistress?" She asked. "Ah, Winx, I'm so glad you came quickly. I have a favor to ask of you." Ms. Faragonda replied. "Anything" " There's a new girl coming today. And I need you to keep her from getting hurt. She's extremely powerful and I don't want her getting captured by villains." She explained. "Wait, you want us to protect this girl?" Stella asked. Ms. F nodded. "But... if Blooms the strongest fairy ever, don't we need to protect her too?" Musa asked. "Oh, well er... Bloom can take care of herself... this girl, can be a little, er... reckless." Ms. Faragonda would've face palmed herself if the Winx weren't there. "Oh, a powerful person that's reckless! That's not frightening at all!" Stella exclaimed. "Stella..." the Winx girls muttered. "A couple more things. Please don't let her know your protecting her. Just be good friends that stay by her. I mean, she must be very pleasant, with all the unhappy voices on the phone that didn't want her to leave!" The headmistress started. "And also, she's going to be rooming with you all. You decide who she rooms with." She finished. "You can count on us Ms. Faragonda!" Aisha said. The other girls agreed. There was silence for a few moments. "I sense shes just entered the portal. Go greet her, will you?" Ms.F said. The Winx nodded, and went outside.

" ITS SOOOOOOO PRETTY!" Serena exclaimed. "Keep your voice down!" Luna complained. Serena gave a grumpy face. "*sigh* Fine, so... where do I go now?" She asked. Luna looked around. She was just about to answer when six girls came running up to them. "Hey! You're the new girl right?" A girl with orange hair asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm Serena Tsukino. What's your name?" The girls smiled. "I'm Flora, fairy of Nature." A brunette said. "Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!" A blonde girl who reminded Serena of Mina, exclaimed. "My name's Aisha, fairy of Waves" a dark haired girl replied. "I'm Techna, fairy of Technology." A girl with short, pink hair said. She kinda reminded Serena of Ami. "My name's Musa, fairy of Music." A girl with long, black hair said. Serena had shook all of their hands and could actually feel there powers. The other girls seemed a little stunned. The orange haired girl held out her hand. "I'm Bloom" she said. Serena took her hand. "Nice to meet you." Bloom felt a rush of power bolt through her, making her eyes widen. On the other hand (literally lol) Serena felt a rush if heat. "Do you have powers connected to fire?" She asked. "Huh?" The sudden rush of great power was still affecting Bloom. " Oh, yeah. I'm the fairy of the Dragon Flame. How'd you know?" She asked. Serena didn't want to mention the whole rush of heat thing. " Well, your hand was much warmer than everyone else's, so... I took a guess." Serena said. Technically, that wasn't a lie, Blooms hand was much warmer than everyone else's. "Well let's get you to your room!" Flora said kindly. Serena nodded.

...

Serena had gotten almost everything unpacked in under an hour, thanks to the Winx. Stella had insisted on putting up her clothes and seemed disgusted by half of them. Flora had seen Luna and was playing with her in the other room. Everyone else was looking at the pictures Serena had. They were the only things she hadn't unpacked. "Wow! Your friends are pretty!" Musa exclaimed. Serena laughed. "Yeah, I think so too." Techna pointed to Artemis. "Oh look! Luna has a boyfriend!" She laughed. Serena smiled and nodded. Bloom was looking at another picture with Stella. "What a cute little girl!" Bloom cooed. "Its hard to focus on that girl when that hunk is in the picture!" Stella said. 'Defensive mode: on' Serena thought. "He's my boyfriend" she said. "Well your lucky!" Stella exclaimed. Bloom laughed a little. "He is cute, but I've got Sky." She said, then looked at Stella. "And you've got Brandon!" Stella sighed dreamily. "Yup! And he's the best! But I wanna mess with Serena." She said. She and Bloom looked at each other and smiled. "Can I have your boyfriend!" They said in unison. Serena got really defensive. "NO WAY!" she said as she yanked the picture out of Blooms hand. "Aw boo! I was just kidding" Bloom laughed. "I wasn't!" Stella said. "He's a total catch!" She joked. "Nah, I'm just teasing ya" Serena calmed down, and put all of her pictures up. Aisha was looking through a small bag that Serena didn't remember packing. " A cookbook, a textbook, hair and make up stuff, and papers with I don't know what on them. Oh, and a drawing and a note." Aisha said to her. "The cookbook is probably from Lita, the textbook from Ami, the hair and make up stuff, Mina, the cleansing spells from Rei, the drawing..." Serena looked at a drawing if two bunnies in a field of flowers, making her smile. "Rini, and the note is probably from all of them." Aisha looked at her. "You didn't let me finish. And a really pretty red rose." Serena perked up. "Darien" she said. "So that's your boyfriends name!" Stella said, making Serena jump. The other girls came in too, looking at everything her friends got her. "Mind if I use this sometime?" Techna said, holding the textbook. "I guess not." Serena replied. "Thanks" The Winx all cooed at the presents until Musa heard something. "What was that?" Musa asked. "What was what?" A loud crash sounded outside. "That!" The girls looked outside to see the Trix attacking the school. "Serena! Stay in here please!" Bloom said, kind of offending Serena. She didn't even get to answer when the girls all shouted Bloomix and left

...

The Winx were having trouble with the Trix and Serena was getting bored. "I think you should help them." Luna said, with the Moon Stick in her jaws. Serena nodded, and ran outside. The Winx were all in some sort of bind and couldn't attack. The Trix were laughing. "Why don't you get a taste of REAL power!" Icy sneered. The witches all held hands for a convergence spell. They flung the attack at the Winx, who still couldn't attack. They thought they would lose this battle.  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"

to be continued...

Sooo... A longer chapter, things get more interesting (and chapters get longer) than this in the future. No need to worry! Reviews would be good. Don't be too mean though, but if you don't like it, please don't be rude! Okay, that's about it. Except to excuse grammar or spelling mistakes. My keyboard is a bitch. Nya!


	3. Naturenapped

A bright, white light filled the area. The Trix's attack was vaporized, and the binds on the Winx disappeared. They were fully healed, and felt stronger. The Trix were the opposite. They were screaming in pain, which nobody there liked to hear. The light faded, but the energy definitely didn't. Serena was the source of that power, and was holding a pale pink staff with a shimmering cresent moon on top. "Woah..." the Winx said in awe. The Trix had recovered a bit, and started to attack. "Ice shard!" Icy yelled (yes I know that this, and other attacks in this fanfic are outdated). "Sun Volt!" Stella exclaimed. Icy got mad and grabbed Stella's arm. She froze the air around her to put her in some sort of ice coffin. "Get her out of that!" Bloom shouted. The other Winx girls were busy fighting Darcy and Stormy. "Enveloping Darkness!" Darcy said (I made up that move). The attack hit Flora, leaving her paralyzed on the ground. "Flora!" Techna exclaimed, and flew down to help her. Musa and Aisha had to defeat Stormy before they could help Stella. "Radio wave!" Musa shouted (made up). Stormy fell to the ground. "Morphix!" Aisha shouted, and a big, pink bubble surrounded Darcy. "Tsunami submerge!" She attacked, causing Darcy to fall too after Aisha popped the Morphix bubble. Techna was shaking Flora. "Get up!" She said. "They need you, go help them." Flora replied. Techna sighed, and carried her to the flowery bushes, hoping it would give her some strength. She hid her behind the rose bushes, and flew off to fight. Serena was trying to get Stella out of the ice thingy. It melted at the touch of her staff, but Icy was still holding an unconscious Stella. "Let go of her!" Serena said, hitting Icy's face with the Moon Stick. "Ouch!" She said, dropping Stella. Bloom caught her, and carried her yo safety. The Trix weren't about to be defeated. Darcy had seen where Techna had hidden Flora and went over there. She formed a dark barrier around the nature fairy and called to Icy and Stormy. "Lets go!" She said and the Trix retreated. Serena was charging at them when they disappeared and fell to the ground. "Flora!" She cried. The Winx called for Flora too. "No!" Bloom said. She looked at Serena. 'She's so powerful...' she thought. "What happened?" Stella asked, regaining consciousness. "The Trix kidnapped Flora!" Musa said angrily. "What?! Bloom! What do we do?!" Stella asked. Bloom was silent for a moment, she was still trying to process everything. "Ahem... Were going to save her!" Bloom started. "But first... we need a plan..."

 **to be continued...**

 **A/N: again, sorry for a short chapter! I'll update later today.**


	4. Mission Winxpossible

"What do we do?" Stella shrieked. "I told you, we're going to make a plan" Bloom said, trying to calm her down. "Let's talk about it inside" Aisha offered. The 7 girls walked into the main den that connected all their rooms and sat down. "So... what are we gonna do?" Techna asked awkwardly. "Easy. Serena blasts the Trix with her staff thingy and we get Flora the hell outta there!" Stella exclaimed, with stars in her eyes. It reminded Serena of how Mina looked when everyone was sick, and she was waiting for comments on her nursing "skills". It made her chuckle for a split second. Then she got defensive. "Stella! I'm not going to be the only one fighting!" She said. "Yeah, as much as I wanna see that, Serena's right, she can't be the only one fighting" Musa deadpanned. Stella sighed deeply. "Whatever..." Bloom sweat dropped. "Why don't we distract the Trix, and the Specialists free Flora? She offered. "That's good... let's go more in depth" Aisha said. The girls all sat and talked about the plan.

...

*imagine creepy negaverse music in the background*  
Flora woke up in a dark, gloomy cave. She was inside a cage made of pure darkness. "Oh hello Flora, I see your awake." A familiar voice said. "B-Baltor?!" Flora shrieked. A man in a mahogany suit with long, blonde hair appeared from the shadows. "But how? We defeated you years ago!" She asked. "I was reincarnated by someone..." he said, rubbing a piece of dirt between his fingers. "Who?" Baltor said nothing. "Tell me you coward!" Suddenly, Floras cage got smaller. "What the?" "No one insults Baltor!" Darcy said, as the Trix stepped out of the shadows. "Y'see Flora, I need something and I'm gonna bargain the your friends for it" Baltor explained. "what!" Flora exclaimed. "The Legendary Silver Crystal..." was all he said. 'Oh Winx! Please hurry!' Flora pleaded silently.

Everyone was outside the cave. The Winx girls informed the Specialists of the plan and they willingly came (especially Helia). The girls were all transformed, except Serena, who didn't have a fairy form. 'What do I do now?' She thought 'Should I become Sailor Moon? Maybe...No! Yes? Ugh!' "Why aren't you transformed Serena?" Bloom asked. "Uh, well er... I... because..." Bloom was gesturing her to go on. "I don't have a fairy form..." Serena admitted. "Oh, well, it can be dangerous in there, why don't you just wait outside?" Bloom said, offending Serena. "F...fine!" She exclaimed. Serena turned away and sat on a rock, sobbing softly and quietly. When she turned around, nobody was there. She sighed. "They're gonna need my help..." she mumbled. Serena crept into the cave to see the Winx seriously kicking some butt. At first... The Specialists had freed Flora easily, god Helia was determined. Serena had guessed the Trix had asked for something given that everyone was complaining about not knowing what something was. When Baltor came out, the Winx girls were petrified. "What are they so freaked out about?" Serena saw Baltor but she didn't know anything about their history with him. "Give me the Legendary Silver Crystal!" He yelled. Serena's eyes widened. "Ah crap..." She rolled her eyes. "We told you! We have no clue what that is!" Bloom exclaimed. "So be it" Baltor conjured up all his energy. Before the attack could hit the fairies, Serena put up a shield. "What the?" The Winx exclaimed, only to see Serena smirking while holding up the barrier. No matter how hard Baltor pushed it, the shield didn't even crack and Serena never broke a sweat. "Let's get out of here!" Stella said, while Baltor was recovering. The fairies flew away out of the cave, and the boys on their hover bikes. Serena had to go after them, running. Baltor was hot on her tail. "Go away!" Serena said, shooting a blast of light at him. Baltor dodged it. 'This girls powerful... I must obtain the source of all that power!' He thought. Next thing Serena knew was that something was trying to steal her crystal. "Ahh!" She screamed, causing the Winx to turn around and help her. They were soon stopped by a blast of white light coming from her heart. The Winx seemed fine, but it took a toll on Baltor. Everyone got into the Red Fountain ship. "Let's go" Timmy said as he began piloting the ship. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence. "Thanks for saving me" Flora spoke up. Helia hugged her tightly. "We would never leave you." He said. All the other girls leaned in closer to their boyfriends. It made Serena miss Darien so much. 'I'll have to call him later...' she thought, also thinking of calling the girls and her parents. Bloom was getting a headache. Everything that happened that day was so confusing. Serena was powerful, and Bloom understood what Ms. F was talking about. 'Could she be stronger than me?' Bloom thought. "What next? Serena has the Legendary Silver Crystal?" She muttered to herself. "What's going to happen now?"

to be continued...

A/N: again... Really short, sorry


	5. A Moon Star Appears

Serena collapsed onto her bed. Stella was wiping off her make-up over at the vanity in the corner of the room. The Winx had decided on Serena rooming with Stella, since she had the most space. "So... this may not have been the best first day at Magix, but I hope you like it here." Stella said apologetically. "Ah, just an easy day for me!" Serena replied. Stella gave a confused look. "Easy? Well, whatever, but seriously, your going to wear your hairstyle to sleep?" She seemed disgusted. "What's wrong with that?!" Serena argued. "Could you at least wear it down?" Stella pleaded. "I'm sure it'll be gorgeous!" Serena sighed. "Fine..." she unwound her odangos and took out her ponytails. Stella gasped. "Oh. My. God." Serena's hair was really long and wavy. "Let's go show everyone!" Stella pulled the girl into the main den where all the Winx were. They all gasped at the sight. "Wow! Your hair is so pretty!" Bloom cooed. Serena blushed a little. "Thanks! Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised my friends I'd call them." That being said, she walked back into the room. She stayed up until about midnight calling everyone. Serena cuddled up with Luna and fell asleep.

"Princess Serenity" a gentle voice called. "Who's there?" Serena noticed she was Serenity, and looked around to see who called her. She saw her mother from her past life smiling down on her. "Queen!" Serenity gasped. "Learn everything you can here and discover the secrets of Crystalix." Queen Serenity pleaded. The white haired woman began to fade. "Prepare for the hardships ahead" she warned, but it was faint. "Mother! What are you- Serenity was interrupted by Stella shaking her awake. "What are you talking about!" Serena exclaimed before she realized she was awake. "Are you okay?" Stella asked worriedly. I- I'm fine, just a strange dream." Serena lied. Stella brushed it off. "Oh, well you slept in late. I would've woken you up earlier, but you looked so cute and peaceful!" Serena sat up. She felt a little weak from too much sleep. "Nngh, what time is it?" She groaned. "Its 10:00 am. You missed breakfast, so I brought you some fruit, since we're all going to get pizza in a bit." Stella replied calmly. "Arigato" Serena began nibbling at an apple while Stella looked at her confused. "Thank you" the native Japanese girl explained. "Oh." After a while the girls were dressed. "No! I'm not letting you wear that!" Stella pointed disgustedly at Serena's outfit. She snapped her fingers and Serena was wearing something that Stella deemed fashionable. Serena put her hair into its usual style with NO approval on Stella's part. "Let's just go!" She laughed. "Have fun!" Luna said, making Stella's eyes widen. Serena had to pull her out of the room.

The Winx were all discussing methods to defeat Baltor with the Specialists. "I think this is a bit too serious to talk about given that there's a new girl here. You don't want to scare her away do you?" Brandon said. "I'm just fine!" Serena made a grumpy face. "It would be nice to relax huh?" Bloom deadpanned. "A sweet tune could relax us!" Musa offered. "I got it!" Serena said, fumbling through her purse. She pulled out a locket in the shape of a star. "What's that gonna do?" Riven asked. "Listen" Serena instructed as she opened the locket. Moonlight Densetsu (piano, I think that's the instrument used to play the song on the locket) began to play. "Wow, what a nice song." Musa beamed in approval. Everyone in the pizzeria seemed to agree. "Y'know who I think would like this?" Sky asked. Bloom asked who while Aisha shushed her, wanting to concentrate on the music. "That new kid, we don't know him well, but he seems like the kinda guy who would like it..." he continued. "Yeah, I think he would too, but the headmaster has had him training like crazy!" Roy said. "He must be exhausted!" Bloom said. Aisha shushed her again, making Bloom close the locket. "Hey!" Aisha wasn't happy with that. Serena grabbed the locket and put it back in her purse. "Yeah, he usually walks in, calls someone, and falls into a deep sleep. "Must be some sort of long distance love..." Serena said distantly. "Like you?" Stella teased. "Last night I could tell you called that boyfriend of yours!" Serena blushed. "Stella..." she said embarrassed. Everyone had fun teasing her until (dun dun dun!) The Trix showed up with Baltor. People shrieked, remembering what the evil team did to Magix in the past. "Oh no!" Bloom yelled. "Time to transform girls!" The Winx all went into some position involving peace signs. "Magic Winx! Bloomix!" They yelled. Bloom turned to the Specialists. "Watch her please!" That being said, Bloom flew off to fight. The Specialists began fighting about who would watch her, and who would go help the Winx. 'I have to help them' Serena thought. She realized that their arguing would be the perfect escape. She ran off into an alleyway, clutching her brooch in one hand, and throwing the other into the air. "Moon Eternal Power! Make-up!" Dark pink ribbons surrounded the magical girl, as she transformed. Sailor Moon jumped out of the alleyway quickly and burst into the pizzeria where the two teams battled. "I can't use the Moon Stick, or they'll know its me, maybe I'll use my Moon Healing Therapy Kiss attack?" She muttered to herself. She looked at a hot pizza next to her. "Or, I could take a tastier approach..." Sailor Moon smiled devilishly. Icy and Baltor were about to do a convergence spell when: "Moon Pizza Boomerang!" (Yup that's the part I got from WoaMP, again, I credit Strawberry Moon 007) a hot, freshly baked pizza went straight into their faces. The Winx couldn't help but laugh. "As the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon!" The Winx stopped laughing immediately. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Hope you liked the cliffhanger! :-) ps: IM SO SORRY FOR COPYING YOU STRAWBERRY MOON 007! DX I PROMISE I WONT DO IT AGAIN! YOUR STORY IS JUST SO GOOD AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO YEAH! ahem... Sorry about my Usagi moment, everyone, Nya!


	6. A New Power

"S-Sailor Moon?" Bloom was shocked. The legendary soldier of justice just saved her life.  
"Its no wonder you want my crystal Baltor! Your so weak I can beat you with pizza!" Sailor Moon mocked making Baltors face turn red from either anger or embarrassment. Or both.  
'I am not staying here for this!' Baltor thought. "Trix! We must retreat!" He said. The witches rolled there eyes, except Icy, who was getting pizza sauce out of her eyes. Baltor turned to Bloom and blasted her with his most powerful attack before he disappeared.  
"Ahhhh!" Bloom wailed in pain.  
"OH YOU COWARDS!" Sailor Moon yelled. She realized the Winx were staring at her. "Oh, hey, uh...er... gotta go!" She exclaimed. She ran off back into the alleyway and was just about to detransform.  
Even though she was in great pain, Bloom ran after her. She couldn't fly because something was wrong with her wing. She followed the magical girl to an alley next to the pizzeria. Bloom would've seen Sailor Moons civilian form if she hadn't yelped at a sudden stab of pain in her chest.  
Sailor Moon turned to see Bloom spying on her. 'Oh my god she almost discovered my identity!' She thought. "What are you doing here?!" She asked, bewildered.  
Bloom laughed awkwardly. "Um... Well, who wouldn't follow you." A look flashed across Sailor Moons face as if she was thinking about something.  
"Well... I guess your right...". Sailor Moon said. She never really noticed how hurt Bloom was. She was clutching her chest with one hand and holding her stomach with the other. There was even a thin trail of blood behind her. "Oh! Let me heal you!" Sailor Moon smiled kindly.  
Bloom stood quietly as Sailor Moon placed a pretty crystal above her head and a warm light embraced her. "What is this?"  
"Its the Legendary Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon replied calmly.  
Bloom understood why Baltor wanted it. She was fully healed in a matter of minutes. "Thank you..." Bloom said. Sailor Moon smiled.  
"No problem" the pretty guardians eyes looked around. "I gotta go!" She said and ran off.  
Bloom decided not to follow her. She turned and flew back to the others. The Winx and the Specialists eyes lit up when they saw her.  
"Bloom!" Sky said, hugging her. He noticed she wasn't hurt like the Winx said she was. "I thought you were hurt?" He asked, confused.  
"Well..." Bloom explained what happened.  
"it seems she's on our side..." Riven said. People began coming back into the pizzeria, seeing that the Winx weren't transformed.  
"Where's Serena?" Techna asked.  
The Specialists looked uncomfortable. "Well... we kind of lost her..." Brandon said in shame.  
"YOU WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WEVE ONLY BEEN ON THIS MISSION FOR A DAY AND WE ARE ALREADY FAILING!" Stella exclaimed. The Specialists sweat dropped.  
"Calm down Stel" Musa said  
"She does have a point, we're supposed to protect her, who knows what could happen?!" Aisha said  
Serena ran up to the Winx. "Sorry, got lost in all the people panicking!" She lied. She was actually looking out for the Trix and Baltor.  
"Thank goodness your alright!" Flora said.  
"we were worried" Bloom added.  
"I'm just fine" Serena replied. 'Although you'd know exactly where I was if you let me fight' she thought  
"Let's go back to Alfea" Stella suggested.

The Winx girls all told Serena about their meeting with Sailor Moon, which she already knew about. She told them Luna could talk, which Stella was quick to back her up on.  
"Your all finally here!" Ms. Faragonda greeted them. "May I please talk with you Serena?" She asked  
"uh, okay" Serena followed the headmistress into her office. "What would you like to talk to me about?" She asked  
"Crystalix" The woman replied.  
Serena's eyes widened. She remembered her past life mother had mentioned it. "What about it?"  
"The Winx will be receiving a new power called Sailorix." The headmistress started.  
Serena was a little sad that the woman didn't say anything about her getting a new power...  
"I know your Sailor Moon, so you are the one who bestows Crystalix to the Winx" Ms. Faragonda continued.  
"Wait, why are they getting Sailorix if they already have Bloomix? Why do I (emphasis on I) grant them Crystalix?" Serena asked.  
"they need more power against the Trix, and you are the only one who can grant them that power" Ms. F replied calmly.  
"But how do I give them Crystalix? And when?!" Serena was confused  
" You'll know how, and when you find them worthy of the power, you give it to them." Ms. Faragonda continued to confuse the blonde girl.  
"But... what about me? How do I get Crystalix?" Serena said a little quietly.  
"By proving yourself worthy"  
"Bu-"  
"Bring the Winx here for me would you?"  
Serena stared at the headmistress. "Fine..." she mumbled. She told the Winx that Ms. F wanted them in her office and just sat there on her bed growling.  
Luna was confused at Serenas behaviour. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm confused!" Serena exclaimed angrily.  
"Uh, well... nevermind then" Luna said, feeling like she was shrinking because of Serena's anger.

After a while the Winx came back. "Hey Serena! Guess what? We got a new power!" Stella exclaimed proudly.  
"You did too!" Musa said  
"Cool... WAIT HANG ON WHAT?!" Serena yelled. 'Did I hear that right?' She thought.  
"Yup, you just add this to that brooch of yours!" Musa added.  
Serena grabbed the pretty red ruby from Musa's hand. It reminded her of the gem that used to be on her tiaras. She quickly put the glimmering stone in her brooch so the Winx wouldn't see her crystal. It was a perfect fit.  
"Our power is called Sailorix and yours is Prismix" Flora explained.  
"When we prove ourselves worthy, something is added to our brooches giving us Crystalix!" Techna said.  
The Specialists came in out of nowhere. "Where did you guys come from?" Serena asked.  
"Oh, I called them so we can all celebrate our new power by getting ice cream!" Bloom said.  
"Oh... you guys go ahead. I don't want to go right now" Serena felt lonely when she was with all of them. It made her miss Darien. Even being with just the Winx alone made her miss the Scouts...  
"Serena what's wrong you always say yes to ice cream! *puts paw on forehead* you don't have a fever..." Luna said, making the Winx and the Specialists jump.  
"C'mon please come Serena?" Stella pleaded.  
Serena sighed. "Fine..."

Everyone walked to the pizzeria on silence. Musa finally decided to break the ice. "I can't wait to see our new powers!" She said.  
"Oh yeah!" Timmy remembered something. "The new kid is finally done with training and we told him about your new powers!" He started. "He seemed pretty interested in the whole Sailorix thing."  
"Oh yeah," Riven said. "He said when he wasn't so tired that he wanted yo check it out."  
Brandon started laughing. "You should've seen his face when we told him you met Sailor Moon!" He said. Hearing that kinda made Serena uncomfortable.  
"Were here!" Flora said happily. Everyone went in and got double scoops of whatever ice cream appealed to them. A creepy guy walked up to Serena seeing she was alone and flirted with her.  
"Um... I'm taken thank you..." Serena said awkwardly. She walked back to everyone else after that was sorted. Everyone ate their ice cream quietly, an occasional small conversation every now and then.  
Then the Trix ruined the "totally social" experience by attacking the city because they are so freaking annoying! (Lol)  
"Time to transform girls!" Bloom shouted.  
"SAILORIX!" The Winx yelled.  
"Prismix!" Serena exclaimed.  
All the girls transformed. The Winx all wore sailor fukus in their favorite colors. They had angel wings that were each in a different color of the rainbow which reminded Serena of the Rainbow Crystals.  
'I know how to grant them Crystalix!' She thought. Serena's outfit was different. Her outfit was a short white dress with ribbons in the colors of the rainbow on it. "Let's see how the Trix handle our new power!" Serena cheered.  
The Winx/Senshi or whatever they were now nodded in agreement and flew off into battle.

to be continued... (if you have any questions about the whole "Sailorix and Crystalix" thing, feel free to ask! :) )


	7. Mysterious Dream

The Trix stared, slightly in awe, at the fairies. "No fair! They leveled up!" Icy whined.

"Don't be a baby!" Bloom mocked her. Icy started growling. "Ugh! Icicle Blast!" She exclaimed. Bloom dodged the attack easily. "These wings are so powerful! They help me move quickly!" She said happily. She turned to the ice witch. "Domino Radiant Flame!" Icy was hit with the attack. Hard.

"Icicle Freeze!" Icy yelled. "Lynphea Rose Vortex!" Flora countered. Icy fell to the ground. "Icy!" Her sisters screamed. "Ugh, let's just get out of here!" Darcy deadpanned, sounding slightly disgusted with the Winx.

"No way! Not before I show off my new power! Solaria Sunbeam Smash!" Stella struck a pose. Everyone sweat dropped. "What?" Stella asked innocently with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Nothing..."

The Trix had retreated. "Wow this power is amazing!" Bloom exclaimed. "I can't believe how easily we beat those witches!" Flora said. The girls nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the guys!" Aisha offered.

"You girls were great!" Sky congratulated the Winx and Serena as they walked in. "I didn't really get to do anything yet... but next time I'm sure we'all all get to fight!" Musa said. "I'm sure you all will too." Riven replied. He had come back to Red Fountain not too long ago, a couple weeks maybe? He and Musa got back together and their relationship didn't have as many ups and downs as before.

"Y'know... I just realized something... How can the Trix be here if they were trapped in the Legendarium a few months ago?" Techna said. "Legenarium?" Serena asked. "We'll explain later." Aisha said. "Yeah, I wonder how the Trix could be here too..." she continued.

"Do you think someone might've let them out?" Stella asked. "Most likely... why don't we ask Aldora (I think that's how her name is spelled) if anything happened lately." Bloom suggested. "Thats a good idea" Musa was completely confused. "Who the heck is Aldora?!" She asked.

"Fairy god mother" Bloom said casually. "Those things exist?" Serena asked, maybe a bit rudely. The Winx laughed a bit. "Yes" Bloom replied chuckling. "You should go back to the dorm. We'll go to Aldora" she continued. Serena sighed. "Alright"

Serena waited patiently for the Winx to return. "Luna, what time is it?" She asked her cat guardian. "About 10:00pm why?" the Mautian asked. "The Winx have been gone forever! 6 hours now!" Serena complained. "That is quite a while..." Luna agreed.

Just then the door opened. "Hey Serena, its Flora!" A voice called. "Flora! Thank goodness someone's finally here!" Flora laughed. "Sorry everyone's been gone so long, our conversations with Aldora can be long at times. But we also were researching stuff too." She apologized. "Researching stuff? What stuff?" Serena asked. "Ways the Legendarium could be unlocked without its key." The nature fairy replied.

"It was unlocked! Wait, it was locked before?" Serena had no clue what her friend was talking about. Flora chuckled a bit in amusement. "The Legendarium was a book that could bring its legends to life. We locked the Trix in the book a few months ago. Its impossible for them to get out without someone unlocking it and freeing them." She explained.

"Oh, well then. Someone opened it?!" Serena exclaimed. "If someone did, they opened it and locked it without using the key. We couldn't find anything, so that's why everyone's taking so long." Flora replied.

"When are they gonna come back?"

"They should be here soon. I figured you might be worried, so I came to check on you"

"Oh, thanks." Serena said. The rest of the Winx came in. "Sorry we came in so late!" Bloom apologized. "Its fine." Serena said in reply.

"Let's all get to sleep" Musa suggested. "We've had a busy day."

Bloom walked into her and Flora's room. Almost as soon as she lay down, she fell into a deep sleep. She was in a seemingly never ending white space. "Hello?" She called. There was no answer. Everything was quiet for a few moments.

"Hello, princess of Domino" a creepy voice said. "Huh? Who's there?" Bloom asked. A purple mist appeared. "I am Queen Metalia!" It said. "Queen Metalia?"

"Hand over the guardian of the crystal" the misty queen said. "The who of the what now?" Suddenly Bloom understood what she was talking about. "But I don't have Sailor Moon!" At the sound of her name, the Pretty Guardian appeared.

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. I will punish you in the name of the moon!" She continued. "Sailor Moon stop!" A woman with a yellow and black dress yelled. She had very long black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked. No one seemed to notice she was there. The mysterious woman looked at the purple mist, and shivered in fear.

The purple queen laughed. "You think you can beat me you puny cat!" She said. 'Cat?' Bloom thought. The yellow-dressed woman attacked. The purple queen simply swallowed her up. Right before she disappeared, she turned into a familiar black cat. "Luna?!"

Sailor Moon stood petrified. Bloom winced, remembering how confident she was earlier. "L-Luna?" Her voice quivered. Suddenly four girls appeared. One had blonde hair with a big red bow in the back. Another had short, blue hair. Yet another had brown hair in a ponytail with rose earrings. The last one had long raven-black hair and pretty purple eyes.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit. Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of love, I'll punish you!" The blonde said.

"The Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit. Guardian of Love and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" The blue-haired girl said after.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit. Guardian of Love and Protection! Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" The brunette exclaimed.

"The Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit. Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"There are other Sailor Scouts?" Bloom asked in shock. Again, nobody noticed her. "Sailor Planet Attack!" The four Guardians exclaimed. The evil haze defeated them easily. The scouts were left in their civilian form. Queen Metalia swallowed them up one by one. The last one, Venus, looked at Bloom with pleading eyes.

"Please, protect our princess!" She begged, and was gone. Bloom and Sailor Moon stared in shock. "No!" The scout said. Bloom ran to try and comfort her.

Two men appeared. One in all white, and one of whom wore a tuxedo and a mask, who was pretty handsome too.

The white guy (not trying to be racist) attacked the evil thing. When he was defeated, he turned into a white cat. "Artemis!" Mr. Tuxie said.

Sailor Moon seemed done with this. "STOP IT!" she exclaimed, making Bloom jump. The evil haze turned to the sailor scout. "How foolish..." she sneered. Queen Metalia lunged herself at her.

"Ah! Bloom please help me!" Sailor Moon cried. "I'm coming!" Bloom called. Tuxie was running to Sailor Moon too. "Serenity!" He exclaimed. Both of them grabbed the scouts hand. She turned, not into an ordinary girl, but into a princess. Bloom kept pulling and pulling, but it was no use. The scout/ princess was gone.

"No, I failed at protecting the princess!" Bloom whispered. 'Wait, what am I saying?' She thought.

The tuxedo guy seemed suddenly depressed. Bloom realized that he and Sailor Moon must be lovers or something. He looked to Bloom sadly. "Protect her..." he was swallowed up by Queen Metalia. She was about to swallow Bloom too. As she plunged into darkness, she woke up.

Bloom hugged her pillow immediately. She was horrified at the dream she just had. She didn't know why, but she just started to cry. She didn't care about the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bloom! What's wrong?!" Flora exclaimed in worry.

"They're after her!" Bloom cried. "After who?" Her nature-loving friend asked. "Sailor Moon"

to be continued...

A/N: sooo, who's liking the story so far?

*silence*

-_- things get much more intense than this, don't you worry! :)


	8. Learning About The Past

Serena sat in the big classroom. At the time, she didn't have anyone to talk to next to her because this class seemed to be just for her until she was caught up on the Winx's battles with Baltor. Pfft! Like she needed or even wanted to know!

'This isn't so bad, how could they not have just gotten the water stars while Baltor was still weak?' She thought. "So Serena," Daphne said, snapping Serena out of her thoughts. "What is the Dragon Fire's weakness?"

"Water Stars and the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Serena said with a smile. She'd actually paid attention in class! And she knew something the teacher didn't!

Daphne looked at her confused. "Legendary Silver Crystal?" She asked. "Did the Winx tell you about that?" Serena suppressed a goofy grin. 'So she does know something about this' she thought.

"No, Its just the most powerful thing in the universe *shrugs*" Serena said calmly. Daphne stared at her for a moment. "Do... you know anything else about it?" She asked with a sliver of urgency in her voice.

Thats when Serena thought she would have a panic attack. "N-no! I don't know anything else about the Legendary Silver Crystal." She stammered. Daphne looked a bit disappointed. "Hmm... why don't you and I go to the Alfea library and do some research?" She offered.

"Why not?" Serena's nerves were calming down.

The two reached the library 3 minutes later. "This search system will help us find the correct books, if you use it right" Daphne started laughing. "Once, a bunch of books attacked Bloom!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh. With how confident the fire fairy was, it was funny how clumsy she once had been. Daphne walked up to a shimmering podium. "Legendary Silver Crystal!" She said in her powerful voice that sometimes made Serena shiver.

A few books came flying down to Daphne. Serena walked up to the search system too. "Uh... Silver Millennium." She tried to stay cool and collected but she didn't have a clue to how exactly this worked. A book only about the story of Silver Millennium flew down to her.

"Are you psychic?" Daphne chuckled. "No... why?" Serena stood confused. "I was going to teach my class about it."

"So the Winx?"

"Yup!" Daphne smiled. The girls looked through the books. Serena was learning nothing so she decided to talk to Daphne and get to know her teacher. "So... your Blooms sister?" She asked. Daphne nodded. "Yes... and I love her very much" she said.

"She told me you recently married." Serena said, fiddling with her own ring. Daphne sighed dreamily. "Yeah, a few months ago actually. I was so nervous yet happy! You couldn't possibly imagine how I felt!" She said.

"I don't have to imagine!" Serena sighed happily. "Hm? You don't? Are you?" Daphne looked at her students left hand. Surely enough, there was a pretty gold and pink heart ring on her ring finger. "How pretty!" She cooed

Serena smiled. "Thanks. Yours is beautiful too!" Daphne blushed. "I remember I couldn't stop humming wedding songs!" Serena watched as her teacher started to hum, however keeping her eyes on the books.

She began to wonder if she was just bugging the girl, but she kept talking. "It always makes you stronger doesn't it?"

The blonde looked at Serena. "What does?" Daphne always thought her student seemed a bit mysterious since the first day she arrived, but she couldn't help but remind her of her own sister, Bloom. "Having someone to love and care for" Serena smiled.

Daphne stood still for a moment. "Yeah... it does make us stronger... doesn't it." She said a bit awkwardly. She put her hand on the search system. "Sailor Moon!" She said strongly, making Serena flinch.

Alot more books than Serena would've expected came circling around them. "Ah!" She cried as a book hit her head. Daphne began getting the books under control. "Why'd you search that?" Serena asked, rubbing the paper cut on her forehead.

"For Bloom. She and the Winx met Sailor Moon at the pizzeria and Bloom told me about a dream involving her last night..." Daphne replied calmly, skimming through the books. "Could you wait in class for a moment? I'll be there in a minute." She asked. Serena nodded and walked away.

"Did I raise any sort of suspicion?" She muttered to herself as she ran into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She frantically exclaimed and bowed. A familiar girl with dark orange hair turned to her. "Hey Serena!" Bloom smiled cheerily.

"Bloom! Hey, wha- what are you doing here?" Serena asked. "I came to talk to Daphne." Bloom replied a bit seriously. The blonde girl noticed a haunted look in her friends eyes. "Are you okay?" Serena asked with concern.

"Oh its nothing" Bloom lied. She didn't want to tell anyone about her dream except Daphne, who she already told. "So... hows class been?" She asked. "Who are you, Ami?" Serena laughed but Bloom had no clue what she was talking about. "Ami?"

"Friend of mine" Serena clarified. "Oh, so ... Serena, I've been meaning to learn more about you, I like getting to know my roommates!" Bloom said cheerfully

Serena didn't know if she was telling the truth, or if she was suspicious of her. "Oh, well... I'm from Tokyo in Japan." She started. "Your from Earth too! Yay! I live in Gardenia in the states." Her red-headed friend replied. "What else? How did you get your powers?" She asked.

"Well... My actual kingdom was destroyed and I was... moved to Earth to start a new life there. One day, I met Luna and she told me about my powers. And since then I've been saving the cosmos!" Serena realized too late that she gave away too much, but Bloom didn't seem to notice. "Your kingdom was destroyed too :O So was mine!"

"R-really?" Serena asked. Bloom nodded. "I know its a strange question, but has your boyfriend ever been brainwashed?" She asked and laughed at herself a bit. "Oh my god freaking YES!" Serena replied with an exasperated sigh. Bloom was shocked to find that out. "I'm so glad that hasn't only been happening to Sky!" She sighed.

"It sure can be nerve wrecking huh?" Serena laughed with Bloom, who nodded. Daphne came up with a bunch of books and handed them to Bloom. "How'd you know I would bring these books to you?" She asked.

"I didn't, why did you give me books exactly?" Bloom asked, trying to keep the stack of books in her hands balanced. "Look at the covers" her sister replied. Bloom looked up a bit to see the cover clearly. "Oh thanks! Speaking of Sailor Moon, I wanted to talk to you about something" she sat the books down and walked with Daphne into the classroom.

Serena stood quietly, waiting for them to be done, guessing it was a family matter. Bloom came out soon after the last bell rang. "Well, that's less school for me!" Serena said cheerfully.

...

Bloom had read almost every book Daphne had given her. The legends and stories were so sad at some parts, that she almost cried. "Sailor Moon..." she said, with misty eyes after reading a sad story about her adventures.

Serena, after hearing her other identity, peeked into the room. Bloom looked a little dazed and sad. "Why would you do all of this? I could never equal up to you could I?" She said. Serena was on the verge to walking in there and telling Bloom that she was a much braver fighter and just a braver person in general, but she held herself back.

"I don't know exactly why, but somehow I look up to you!" Bloom laughed at herself a little. Serena thought Bloom knew who Sailor Moon was and knew that she was right by her. She almost panicked. Bloom threw herself onto her bed, almost seeing Serena through the door.

"Ha! Why am I trying to talk like that? Its not like Sailor Moon can actually hear me! But whatever..." She sighed. 'Actually I can hear you, thank you very much' Serena thought.

"I'll do as Sailor Venus said and protect you!" Bloom cheered. Serena fainted anime-style. "When did she meet Minako?!" She muttered. "Huh?" Bloom asked as she opened the door. "Serena! Are you alright?!" She asked a bit frantically.

"I'm okay..." the blonde murmured. "Wait, were you spying on me?" Bloom asked. "No! I was just coming to ask if you... wanted to just walk around outside with me! And I kinda hit something and fell..." Serena was glad she thought quickly. "Oh, okay. Sure! I'll come outside! I could use some fresh air." The red-head cheered.

Serena sat in silence and shock as her friend went to get her purse. "I can't believe she actually believed me!"

 **To be continued... (I'm just gonna leave this chapter on a slightly humorous note... See ya later!)**

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Nya!**


	9. A Silver Kingdom

*Aisha's POV*

Aisha was working up a sweat on her Morphix treadmill. "One more minute!" She yelled triumphantly, looking at her timer. She began to hum "Final Countdown". She didn't worry about anyone hearing her because Bloom and Serena went outside, and everyone else was in detention because of Stella. So she was home alone. Except for a certain little pixie.

"Hi Aisha!" A squeaky voice said. "Hey Piff!" Aisha greeted her little friend. "Whatcha doing?" Piff said with a smile before squealing. "Why is that timer going down? Is something going to expode!" She asked frantically.

'she's so cute when she talks!' Aisha thought. "No Piff, its just a timer for me to finish my workout!" She smiled, trying to calm down the pixie. "Okay! ^-^" the pixie of dreams felt better.

3\. 2. 1. The timer reached 0, and the treadmill beneath Aisha's feet dispersed, looking like a tiny explosion. "Eeep! It expoded! It exploded!" Piff shrieked. Aisha laughed a little.

"It didn't expo-explode. It just disappeared because I don't need it anymore... for now" she explained. Piff looked at her for a moment. "O...Okay!" The pixie looked a little scared.

"Its all okay" Aisha gave her a little hug until the news came on. "Next up, the girl thats been causing a stir in the magic dimension, Sailor Moon." The newswoman said. Aisha turned to the TV. 'Already causing a stir? What is she doing?!' She thought.

"Although her only appearance has been in Magix City, nobody can stop talking about her" Aisha sweat dropped. "Well... at least she's not causing any trouble..." she said.

"Sailor Moon?" Piff asked.

"Yes"

"I've heard that name before! In a story! ^-^"

"WHAT?! What's the story?" Aisha asked. Piff paused for a second.

"I forgot"

Aisha fell on the ground anime-style. "Wow..."

...

*Blooms POV*

"Where are we going?" Serena asked as Bloom was half leading, half dragging her through the woods. "To an awesome place!" She replied enthusiastically. "WHAT AWESOME PLACE!?" Serena sounded a little annoyed, making Bloom sweat drop.

"You'll see" she tried to sound mysterious but Serena didn't seem to be buying it. "Aaaaaaaannnnnddddd... We're here!" Bloom pointed to a little village. She could just sense her blonde friends attitude change.

"ITS ALL SO CUTE!" Serena exclaimed. Bloom was pretty sure her pupils became hearts and the highlights in her eyes became stars. 'how is that even possible?!' She shook it off.

"Hey everyone! Its Bloom and I brought a friend!" When she said that a bunch of pixies flew out to greet her, especially the one with short, pink hair. "Lockette!" Bloom exclaimed, happy to see her bonded pixie.

"Bloom!" Lockette flew into her hands. "How come you don't visit anymore!" She pretended to be angry. Bloom chuckled. "Sorry, I've been kinda busy" she explained. "Well that doesn't matter now, I'm just glad your here!" Lockette smiled brightly.

"Hey, what is this place exactly?" Serena asked. Bloom turned to her. "This is Pixie Village!" She explained. "Its sooooo cute!" The wide-eyed girl looked around. "Maybe you'll meet your pixie!" Bloom said.

"My pixie?" Serena turned around and looked at her confused. "Your destined pixie is a pixie you meet that you feel a special connection to. Every fairy has one." Tune said, making Serena jump a little. She looked around a bit until her eyes landed on something, well... someone.

Bloom turned to see that Serena's gaze had landed on a pixie with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a red and white kimono and had a big purple bow in her hair.

"Rei-chan?" Bloom could hear her whisper. She could see the bond forming between the fairy and the pixie. "Well Serena, there you go!" She said. The girl snapped out of her small trance. "You mean... this is my destined pixie?"

Bloom nodded. "Yup!" Serena looked back at the little raven-haired pixie, who flew into her arms. "She looks a lot like my friend..." she said a little distantly. Were her eyes getting misty?

"Anyways... I -" Bloom was cut off by a big bang sound in the distance. "Must be the Trix!" She said seriously. She listened for the witches voices. Surely enough, their laughing was heard near Alfea. "Let's go! Sailorix Power! Make-Up!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Mo-Ahem... Prismix Power! Make-Up!" Serena shouted after her. What was she about to say? Bloom didn't think about it as she was wrapped in orange ribbons.

*Serena's POV*

"Ahahahaha!" Icy cackled. Bloom and Serena saw that Aisha was already fighting the three witches, and they received a power up too. "As a Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of Waves and Morphix! Sailor Andros! Prepare to feel a wave of justice!"

'Wait what did i just say?' Aisha wondered where that came from

'Aisha is a senshi?!' Serena thought. Suddenly the other Winx came out to help. "We've got your back!" Musa said. "although we would've had your back earlier if Stella didn't blow up the lab... AGAIN!" Techna snapped.

"Didn't they JUST finish fixing it?" Bloom asked. The four nodded. Stella very guiltily.

"ANDROS TIDAL WAVE!" Aisha cried, shooting a huge wave at the three witches. She let her powerful blue wings swiftly move away from the Trix's counter attacks.

They sat soaked on the ground when the attack hit. "Ugh, no! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Darcy complained. "I will NOT let you beat us you stupid fairy!" She screamed at Aisha. "She's snapped..." Everyone said.

"ENVELOPING DARKNESS!" Darcy yelled, casting a spell making a cloak of darkness surround Aisha. The dark energy seemed to be poisoning her, making her want to get out even more.

"Andros!" Serena exclaimed frantically. "Why isn't she calling her Aisha?" She could hear Stella whisper to Bloom. "I'll explain later"

"I'm okay Serena..." Aisha said a bit weakly. "I can get out of this on my own!" She yelled.

*Aisha's POV*

'I have to get out of this thing...' Aisha thought. She tried as much as she could, but nothing worked. She glimpsed the Specialists coming to help fight. Was there an extra one? Darcy turned to the Winx and Specialists. "YOUR TURN!"

No! Aisha tried harder. She could feel that she was close to breaking the barrier. "Enveloping..." Darcy started, and Icy and Stormy joined her for a convergence. "Ice Storm!" They finished.

"NO WAY!" Aisha exclaimed. Her tiara started glowing and she broke through her binds. The attack meant for twelve hit Aisha. Instead of just being encased in ice, her wings broke off into a flurry of royal blue feathers and she turned into ice herself. (I swear I'm not trying to make a Frozen reference!)

...

Aisha woke up next to three large crystals. "Where am I?" She asked. "This is the Chamber of Prayer in Silver Millennium" A soft voice said. Aisha turned to see a beautiful woman in a white and gold dress. She had golden hair and a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked. The woman smiled. "My name is Princess Serenity" she said. Her voice calmed Aisha down. "Why am I here?" She asked. She had a million questions right now...

"You have proven yourself worthy of Crystalix" Serenity said cheerfully. "I have!" Aisha realized that when she sacrificed her life for her friends, Princess Serenity found her worthy to receive the new power.

A blue crystal appeared in the princess's hand. Aisha stared at the glimmering object in awe. "This is the blue rainbow crystal... from now on, this is your star seed." The princess said. "My... star seed?"

"A star seed is the star-like soul within us all. We heavenly bodies possess the strongest ones." Serenity explained. "Then... don't I already have one?" Aisha asked. The princess nodded. "Yes, however your powers have outgrown it, and now it is time to receive your destined star!" Princess Serenity lowered the blue rainbow crystal into not only her brooch, but her heart as well.

"What a warm feeling in my chest..." Aisha looked up to see the princess was gone. "Princess Serenity?" She called out. Silence. Aisha shrugged and headed back to her friends.

...

*Serena's POV*

Serena was panting when she reached everyone. She had to transform from Serenity to her Prismix form and run back here without being seen. She would've used her wings, but she was bad at flying.

"Aisha!" Serena pretended to be worried sick. She knew exactly where Aisha was. Somewhere between Silver Millennium and Magix!

The Trix were laughing. "Looks like we got rid of her!" They said wickedly. "No Aisha!" Roy exclaimed. Serena wanted to tell him that it was all okay, but she couldn't.

"Blue Crystal Smash!" A beam of dark blue power hit the witches. "A-Aisha?" Everyone except Serena choked out. "How dare you try to hurt my friends!" Aisha exclaimed.

The Trix looked like they were about to turn to dust. "Ugh... we'll be back!" They said, sort of wailing in pain.

"Aisha, is that?" Bloom didn't have to finish her question. "Yup! Its Crystalix!" Aisha smiled. "You should've seen how pretty the princess was!" She squealed. Serena could feel herself blushing. She almost said thanks but held herself back.

"Princess?" Bloom seemed pretty shocked. 'Maybe she found out about Princess Serenity from Minako?' Serena thought. Aisha nodded.

"You did great, protecting your friends like that." Someone said. The Winx turned around, confused as to who was speaking. However, Serena knew who it was. 'That voice... it can't be!' her heartbeat was quickening. She turned around and almost cried in happiness, but almost fainted in shock.

"Serena?" The person said in shock.

"D-Darien?"

To be continued...


	10. Trouble In Tokyo

_'Oh my god, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! Not that I mind...'_ Serena thought. "Serena?" Darien asked again. She slowly nodded in shock.

"You two know each other?" Riven asked. Serena ignored him and ran to Darien. "I... missed you" she sobbed. "I missed you too" he replied.

"Hello? How. Do. You. Know. Each. Other?" Riven asked again slowly.

"Well, he's-" Serena was cut off by Stella gasping. "Omg! That's your boyfriend! I remember seeing him in that picture" she squealed.

"Well, actually, we're married..." (This takes place after Stars) Serena blushed slightly. All of the Winx were silent for a moment.

"...WHY HAVE YOU BEEN LETTING US SAY BOYFRIEND THIS WHOLE TIME!" They exclaimed.

"I-it never came up!" Serena felt like she was shrinking. The Winx didn't buy it, but they left it alone, for now.

Serena turned back to Darien . "I thought you were in Japan..." she deadpanned. "Well, I was... but shortly after you left, I received an invitation to Red Fountain." Darien explained.

"He actually fits in there really well, sure is good with a sword..." Brandon said a bit gloomily. "What's up with you?" Stella asked. "He beat me in a match..." he pouted. "Wow then he really IS good!"

"Thanks, now that I can actually ask you... what's this I hear about 'Sailorix'?" Darien asked the Winx. Serena started scooting away.

"Well, we received the power soon after we met Sailor Moon..." Bloom started. "You met Sailor Moon eh?" Darien glanced at Serena. "Yup! Do you know her?" There was urgency in Techna's voice.

"We're closer than you might think" Darien said. He instantly regretted it.

The Winx began interrogating him. "You know Sailor Moon?! What's her real name? What kind of powers does she have?" Were among the questions.

"Hey stop it!" Serena yelled at them. "We just wanna know who Sailor Moon is!" Musa complained. "I-I didn't exactly say I knew her, just... she saved my life many times so... yeah..." Darien stammered. The Winx seemed a bit disappointed.

"Whatever, so basically, Ms. Faragonda told us that when we prove that were worthy to have a power called Crystalix, something is added to our brooches giving us that power! Aisha actually just got it." Bloom pointed to the wave fairy.

"I saw that... Roy looked like he was about to kill himself." Darien said. Hearing that made Aisha giggle a little. "Oh really?" She laughed. Roy was blushing.

The Winx laughed. "Your not supposed to mention that!"

"What exactly is added to your brooches?" Darien asked. The girls looked at Aisha, who took off her brooch to let everyone see what was inside. "A blue gem?" Flora asked. "Apparently its the Blue Rainbow Crystal" Aisha explained.

"ITS GORGEOUS!" Stella exclaimed. "It is, isn't it?" Aisha replied. Serena sweat dropped.

"W-Well, uh... Wait, why are we still in a fairy form?" She asked. The Winx looked down. "Oh!" They shrieked. The girls all detransformed. "There we go! ^-^"

"Well, we should get going now, we'll see you all later!" Sky said. The Specialists and Darien left. 'I wonder if they get along... I hope they do -_-' Serena thought.

"Aw... why did they have to leave!" Stella whined. "They must have something to do at Red Fountain..." Techna said in her 'its only logical' voice.

"Yeah, that must be it, or they still wanna test... what was his name again?" Musa looked at Serena. "Darien" she simply replied.

"They might want to keep testing Dariens skills in sword fighting." Musa said. Hearing that made Serena groan. "He must be tired by now..."

"Probably, but the boys can be rather competitive" Flora told her. "I can guess..." the Winx sweat dropped.

"Rini! Rini!" A squeaky voice called. "What?! Rini? Where is Rini? Rini! Rini! Rini!" Serena began to freak out. The Winx stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Rini? What's wrong?" The black-haired pixie from earlier asked.

"Huh? Oh... you were calling me Rini?" Serena asked while pointing to herself. "Yup, that's your name isn't it?" The pixie replied.

"My name is Serena, I never realized that my name sounded like that!" She sweat dropped.

"Oh! Well, my name is Aurora! The pixie of fire and purity!" Serena exhaled a laugh. "Of course your the pixie of fire..." she mumbled.

"You met your bonded pixie? That's great!" Aisha said. Serena and Aurora smiled.

"Let's all get to Alfea, its dark now" Flora offered. "With us!" The voices of the other pixies rang behind everyone. "Yes, with you!" The fairies and pixies walked to the pink school.

"Y'know Bloom, its a lot more fun to travel when you know where your going!" Serena said that with a smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Bloom countered. "Excuses excuses!" Serena laughed.

"Yes... excuses excuses! What's yours?" Ms. Griselda asked. The girls froze. "Why were you off campus this late at night?" She continued to interrogate everyone.

"Well..." Bloom didn't know what to say. "Bloom wanted to show me Pixie Village, and when we were coming back, a few hours ago... the Trix attacked us, and in the crazy chain of events, Aisha received her Crystalix powers!" Serena finished for her. Bloom gave her a 'thank you' look.

Ms. Griselda closed her eyes for a second. "Fine. Your story checks out, just go to your rooms!" She snapped. The girls all walked in shame to their dorm.

"I feel like I just got grounded... " Serena deadpanned.

"When your with us, you'd better get used to it!" Techna winked.

...

Everyone was watching TV when the news came on. "Baltor and the Trix are attacking a city on Earth, the J-" The newsman said, but the girls didn't hear the second part because of Blooms yelling. "Gardenia!" she exclaimed.

"We don't know that!" Musa snapped. "Don't jump to conclusions." Bloom calmed down a little.

"We'll have to teleport there." Stella said. "Teleport where?" She rolled her eyes. "To wherever the baddies are!" She snapped.

"Well... we have to fight the Trix for the second time today..." Bloom deadpanned. "Let's transform!"

"Sailorix Power! Make-Up!"

"Prismix Power! Make-Up

"Blue Crystalix Power! Make-Up!"

All the girls transformed. "Take us to Baltor!" Bloom said loudly. Everyone disappeared.

"I sense a reunion..." Aurora squeaked.

...

The Winx and Serena looked around. "Where are we?" Flora asked.

"Woah, are we in Paris? Look at that tower!" Stella pointed to a tower glowing yellow in the moonlight.

"Tower?" Serena turned around to see the Tokyo Tower. "We're... in Tokyo! My home!" She had mixed feelings about this.

"That's great! Um... can you lead us to Crown Arcade?" Techna asked. "Sure! So they're all in the arca..." Serena trailed off mid-sentence before running like a lightning bolt to the arcade.

"Woah! Wait for us!" The Winx followed her.

All the people in town gave the fairies strange looks. "Who are they? Are they like the Sailor Scouts? I think they might know the person who attacked earlier... So they're the bad guys?!" The commoners said.

"Geez... they jump to conclusions quicker than Bloom..." Musa deadpanned.

The Winx were finally at the arcade. "No! Its closed! How do we get in?" Bloom asked. Serena did a few things and the doors swung open.

"Woah..." that was all Bloom could say. As the girls walked in, they were looking around. "I don't see anywhere for them to hide..." Stella said.

"But my computer says they're right here... Serena! This is no time for playing games!" Techna snapped at the blonde girl who was messing with the controls to the Sailor V game.

"I'm not playing! Okay, the most important thing you need to know is... DON'T TELL LUNA!" Serena pulled a lever and the game machine moved to reveal a staircase.

"Woah..." the Winx were getting a little tired of saying that. "So, who wants to go first..." Bloom said. "Me!" Serena bolted down the stairway.

"Wait!" The girls exclaimed. They flew down the stairs to see Baltors surprised face. "How did you get in here?!" He screamed.

"Nunya business!" Serena snapped. "And guess what? We aren't going anywhere until you leave this city alone!" Bloom said. "Get ou-"

"Mmmm! Mm! Mmm!" Someone was trying to get their attention. Serena turned around and saw Ami, well... Sailor Mercury tied up. "Mercury!" She shrieked. "Mm!" Sailor Mercury's mouth was covered with a cloth.

"I'll help you!" Serena ran to her friend only to get pinned to the wall with ice.

"You aren't touching our new friend!" Icy sneered. "Mm!" Mercury seemed to be protesting. "Domino Fire Blast!" Bloom screamed, throwing a fireball at Icy. "Ugh!" She complained as she sat fried on the ground. "Lynphia Vine Trap!" Flora summoned a bunch of vines to tie Icy down.

Bloom ran over to Sailor Mercury. She was shocked to see that she looked exactly like she did in her dream. "Mmm!" She took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Look out!" Bloom turned around and saw a big fireball heading her way. "Blazing Shield!"

Musa saw three other girls unconscious in the corner. She looked around to make sure the bad guys were occupied and ran to them. They looked like Sailor Moon, except with different hair styles and colors and their fuku's were different colors too.

One of the girls' eyes opened. She had long blonde hair and a big red bow in the back.

"Who are you?!" She shrieked. "I'm here to help" Musa replied simply. She untied everyone.

"Thank you..." the blonde said. "No problem! My name's Musa!" Musa pointed to herself and winked.

"I'm... Sailor Venus..." she replied cautiously. Another girl woke up.

"Huh? Wait, who is she!?" A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail was about to attack Musa. "Hey! Calm down Jupiter! She helped us!" Venus held her back. "Oh... Well thanks! Now... SUPRE-"

Venus covered her mouth. "Don't attract attention, we're still a little weak." Jupiter looked annoyed. "But what about Mercu- never mind she's got help."

"What's going on?" A girl with black hair groggily asked. "Well looks like everyone's awake ^-^" Jupiter said cheerily.

"What is up with you today?" Venus asked. "I have no clue, I think I put a little too much sugar in that cake..."

"Who are you?" The raven-haired girl asked Musa. "I'm Musa, the fairy of Music!" She replied. "I'm Sailor Mars... wait... FAIRIES ARE REAL?!" Musa nodded. "Well not the strangest thing I've seen..."

"Ahhh!" The conversation was interrupted by the Winx yelling. "What's going on?" They looked out and saw that everyone was stuck, except Bloom, who was struggling to keep her shield up. "Oh no everyone!" Musa cried.

"Sailor Scouts!" Baltor shouted. "What? You wanna major beating?" Jupiter exclaimed. Baltor shook his head.

"You have one more chance... where is your leader?" He said. "You can't make us talk!" Mars snapped. Mercury was staring at someone.

"Minna (everyone)" she said telepathically. They looked at her. She jerked her head to the side a few times. They looked in that direction and their eyes widened when they saw Serena. "Oh... no..." they said. "Tell me!" Baltor screamed.

The Winx would've helped, but Flora's vines had turned against her, thanks to Darcy. Stella was caught in a dark net, also thanks to Darcy, Techna and Aisha were slightly stunned because of Stormy's lightening bolt, and Bloom was still shielding her and Mercury from a monster Baltor had created.

"WE DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" Mars lost her temper. "Then so be it..." Baltor started gathering energy. "Uh... what's happening?" Venus asked. "Ah! He's REALLY MAD!" Musa exclaimed. "We have to get out but..." she looked at her friends. "There's only one thing to do..."

The same instant Baltor fired his attack, Musa tackled him. She got hurt badly by his dark, fiery magic...

 **To be continued... (yeah, you may be able to guess what happens next, but that's not all there is to the next chapter. Hope your enjoying the story!)**


	11. Looking Through a Princess's Eyes

**Hey there! Um... just wanted to say to the guest who wanted me to do the inner Senshi x the Shintennou, I actually already have this story typed up and can't really think of a way to include them. Sorry! If I find a way later I'll include them. But don't worry, the outers will come ^^ Thanks for reading so far everyone!**

"Musa!" Everyone yelled at the unconscious girl. "No! Why did you?" Bloom was cut off by a sob.

"We all need to calm down!" Sailor Venus exclaimed over the shrieking fairies. "Ha! The idiot, she thinks she can take a hit from me? Pfft!" Baltor sneered.

Musa's tiara was beginning to glow in a white light. "Didn't the same thing happen to Aisha?" Stella asked. "Yeah... does that mean?" Flora trailed off mid sentence.

'Minna...' Serena told the girls to keep her out of the Winx's sight for a bit telepathically. They nodded and melted her ice binds while the fairies were clinging onto hope.

"Why isn't she going to Silver Millennium?" Aisha cried. "Calm down... m-maybe Princess Serenity is a little busy?" Stella tried to keep everyone sane. "Busy?!" Bloom snapped at her blonde bestie. "Geez..." the girl in question deadpanned.

"Arigato, Minna (thank you, everyone)" Serena whispered to the senshi and teleported she and Musa to her kingdom.

"THANK GOODNESS!" The Winx sighed. Baltor and the Trix sat and watched them sob until then. "We'll be on our way, this hideout is boring anyway..." Baltor said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Do you have a problem with the proper way to run things?" Mercury said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"The colors in here too..." The baddies scowled. "Oh, so you don't like pink and purple?" Mars asked sarcastically. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Jupiter added on to her friends question.

The Winx Club girls sweat dropped at how defensive the scouts were getting over a hideout. "Whatever! Sayonara losers!" Stormy sneered, and she and the other antagonists vanished. "COWARDS!" Jupiter screamed.

"uh..." the Winx sat on the ground awkwardly. When Baltor and the Trix disappeared, their binds vanished too.

"Oh! Hey... um... lock the game on your way out will ya?" Mars said as she and her comrades walked out of the command center. If Serena trusts them, they do too.

"They just... left?" Techna asked, confused. "Yeah... they certainly are trusting..." Flora said. "Let's just focus on Musa's safety" Bloom suggested, not even doing what she herself said to do. 'they look... just like they did in my dream!' she thought.

...

Musa walked around a large, silver palace. 'Follow me...' A sweet voice kept telling her. She followed the soft melody of that voice, until she found the source.

It was the princess Aisha was talking about. Her golden hair gently flew behind her as she walked towards Musa.

"Hello Musa, I believe you know what your here for?" Princess Serenity smiled. Musa nodded. "For my Crystalix powers?" It was the princess' turn to nod.

She summoned a red gem that glistened more than a shiny ruby. "Woah..." Musa cooed at the beautiful crystal.

"This is the Red Rainbow Crystal" Serenity explained. "My favorite color!" Musa squealed. The princess laughed.

The Red Crystal lowered into Musa's brooch and heart. "What a warm feeling..." Musa whispered.

"That is the power of your shining star within!" Princess Serenity said as she faded away.

"Princess?" Musa asked. She decided to move on, and she transformed.

Musa flew down to Earth, thinking the Winx still needed help, but everything was fine. "Aww, why can't I ever show off my new power first?" She pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get em next time!" Bloom tried to cheer her up. Serena crept behind them. "At least we won!" She cheered.

"Oh there you are! Let's get outta here!" Stella said, and everyone went back to Alfea.

...

The Winx and Serena all decided to simply sit down and talk. They've been having too much to do lately, so everyone thought this would be best.

"Hmm... why don't we get to know Serena? We don't know too much about her!" Flora offered when everyone sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Good idea! Soooo..." Stella sounded like she was about to ask for gossip. "When exactly did you get married?" She asked, making Serena's cheeks become slightly pink.

"A little over a year ago" she replied. Stella seemed satisfied, but Serena knew she'd be asking more about it later.

"Mmm... What's one of your most awkward moments?" Techna asked as if she wanted to embarrass her. "Every moment of my life!" Serena replied sarcastically, making the Winx giggle.

"Name one at least" Serena thought about it for a moment. "When I got hit in the head with a remote control..." she said awkwardly.

Flashback:

Rei: *quietly coloring with Serena on her bed* Hey Meatball Head, put this marker up please? *tosses brown marker at Serena*

Serena: Don't call me that! And do it yourself! *throws marker back*

Rei: C'mon Serena! *throws marker*

Serena: its your marker! *throws back*

Rei: Your closer! *throws to Serena*

Serena: REI CHAN! *throws back angrily *

Rei: *grabs remote, thinking its the marker* MEATBALL HEAD! *throws remote at Serena's head*

Serena: *slowly falls off bed with a bump on her head* ow...

End.

The Winx burst into laughter. "Oh wow!"

"Oh shaddup!" Serena said defensively. "It really hurt!" When the Winx wouldn't stop laughing she was close to throwing a remote at their heads.

"Haha! I wanna hear another one!" Bloom cheered. "No!" Serena said sternly. "Your no fun!" The red-head pouted. "Hmm... well I wanna ask you a question!" She said.

"Kay, then ask it" Bloom thought for a moment. "How exactly did your kingdom get destroyed?" She asked, getting confused looks from the Winx.

That was when Serena had about 57 freaking heart attacks! "W-well! Uh... you see... my kingdom was destroyed by an evil woman... and she was under Queen Metalia's influence." She said, being careful not to reveal so much as to give away her identity.

"Qu-Queen... Metalia?" Bloom asked. Serena noticed the haunted look in her eyes again. "Yeeesssss... what about her?" Bloom looked down for a moment, then she talked about the dream she had the other night.

"That must've been horrifying!" Flora said with sympathetic eyes. "I told Daphne about it, and she told me that Queen Metalia destroyed Silver Millennium... wait, Serena you said Queen Metalia destroyed your realm!" All the eyes fell on the blonde in question.

"Y-yes but... it wasn't Silver Millennium!" Serena lied. "Oh... so that wasn't the only place she turned into ruin" Bloom said distantly. "G-guess not..." Serena was surprised she didn't collapse under pressure.

"Wait... if Silver Millennium was destroyed, why was the castle still intact?" Aisha asked. "Yeah that doesn't make sense..." Musa added.

"I guess you'll find out in class tomorrow..." Serena said, recalling Daphne talking about teaching it tomorrow. "Yeah I guess... right now it'd be nice to get to sleep..." Techna yawned, making everyone else yawn too.

"Well then... let's go to sleep!" Bloom said and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep.

"Hello" a sweet voice said. "Five more minutes..." Bloom moaned. Next thing she knew she was walking through a castle with a beautiful white-haired woman. "Who are you?" Bloom asked her.

"My dear Serenity, have you forgotten the face of your own mother?" 'mother?!' Bloom thought.

"Let's go, you need to hide." The mysterious woman said. "Hide? Why?" The woman looked at her as if she was strange. Then her eyes became more compassionate.

"Serenity, the people of Earth are attacking, let the scouts defend you... I know you love Endymion, and you don't believe his kingdom would do this, but its happening." She said.

'Who's Endymion? Why is my heart beating fast when I think of him? But I love Sky! Wait, who is he again?' Bloom thought. 'Hang on, am I... someone else right now?!'

"If I'm not me... then who am I?" She muttered. Bloom realized the woman from before had disappeared after putting her into some sort of panic room. She walked up to the door. PASSWORD NEEDED it said.

Without thinking, Bloom typed in: P.G.S.M. The door opened. "Wow, that actually worked?" She asked herself, and left the room.

She went out to the front, she couldn't control her movements. There was a man, a prince actually, trying to defend the castle.

"Stop! Stop this meaningless war!" He said. Bloom knew who he was somehow. He was Endymion.

"Endymion!" She cried out in a desperate voice. 'that wasn't my voice! Seriously, who am I?!' Bloom thought.

Endymion turned to her. "Serenity! Why are you here!" He exclaimed. 'Serenity?! I'm... the princess! Wait, Tuxie mentioned Serenity in my dream!' Bloom had no clue what was going on.

In the distance she could see the Sailor Scouts fighting. All except Sailor Moon. Why wasn't she there? Endymion began guarding Bloom/Serenity.

"Prince! Are you betraying the Earth? Curse you..." A woman with long, red hair shouted. Bloom knew who that was too. Queen Beryl... Her eyes landed on Serenity/Bloom. Suddenly fear was the only thing she felt.

"Take this!" Beryl tried to bring her sword down on her. "Ahhhhh!" Serenity's voice screamed and Blooms thoughts joined in the chorus.

But before the sword hit them, Endymion turned around and protected them. "Ahhh!" He wailed in pain. Sadness crashed over Bloom harder than a tsunami. The soldiers that were fighting with Beryl passed them, leaving Bloom/Serenity there to cry.

"Endymion! Endymion! Wake up!" No reply. Bloom didn't know why tears were pouring, but she didn't dwell on it.

She took the sword Endymion had been carrying while trying to defend her. 'Why... am I doing this? Please! Let me wake up! I hate this nightmare!' Bloom thought, but the actions she made were apart of the princess' history, and she couldn't stop it.

She held the swords point on her heart, and thrust it through her. She couldn't feel the pain over the grief.

Serenity/Bloom was dead, with her hand in Endymion. Her last words were:

"I love you... Endymion"

 **to be continued...**

 **A/N: Sappiness! Hope you liked this chapter! Yeah, so Bloom is gonna have a lot of dreams regarding Silver Millennium and Sailor Moon in the story, (unless i suddenly change my mind) just giving you a warning. Have a good day/ night!**


	12. Lost In a Nightmare

Bloom woke up because someone was shaking her. It was Serena and Flora. What was Serena doing there?

"Bloom what was that about?" She asked with a somewhat shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bloom hoped she wasn't crying in her sleep, but she could feel her wet cheeks and puffy, red eyes.

Flora raised her brow. "You had a nightmare sweetie, you were crying and muttering things..." the nature fairy explained.

"Muttering things? What things?" Bloom prayed silently that she wasn't murmuring about Princess Serenity.

"Something about loving someone named Endymion" Flora replied. Serena shuffled her feet around uncomfortably. "What were you dreaming about?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"W-well... I had a dream where I was Princess Serenity," Bloom started. "You sure have an active imagination!" Flora said.

"No, it wasn't my imagination! I WAS Serenity, I had her memories!" Bloom didn't mean to snap at her friend.

"What happened?" Serena asked. "Well first a woman with white hair tried to lock me in a room, but I got out... then, when I walked outside..." Bloom trailed off. "Go on"

"Endymion was there, trying to protect Serenity... and Queen Beryl killed him. I could feel Serenity's emotion! And next... she... killed herself" Bloom finished and almost burst into tears.

Serena stared at her. Her eyes were piercing through the red headed girl. "Is, something wrong?" Bloom asked her.

"No, I'm just worried about you." The blonde replied, and went back to her room. Bloom wondered how and why she was in her room in the first place. (Didn't really mention why, but its because she heard Bloom yell Endymion)

"We need to get ready for class." Flora stated. "Okay" the girls got ready as fast as they could so they could make it to breakfast.

...

"the food here is delicious!" Serena said cheerily. "I'm glad you like it. Its good to know you eat more than just pizza!" Bloom laughed, and the blonde stuck out her tounge.

"Hey girls" Daphne's voice from behind everyone said. "Hey Daphne!" Bloom greeted her sister.

"You guys will be in my class all day today" she informed them. "All day?!" Stella shrieked. "Only until the last bell rings" Daphne said with a sweat drop.

"Good..." Stella sighed.

...

Daphne was teaching the Winx and Serena about Sailor Moon the whole day. Most of the information was correct but there were many mess ups.

"So when Sailor Moon jumped into the Galaxy Cauldron after her comrades, it is believed that they all started a new life." Daphne said.

"In some of my books it said she and the others decided to continue their lives as they were" Bloom stated.

"Why! Why must all those villains be so cruel!" Stella whined.

"Well the Silver Moon Crystal certainly is powerful, if it gave the scouts the ability to survive in the Galaxy Cauldron." Flora added.

Serena stayed silent. She knew that if she told them what happened, she would give away too much.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Daphne asked. Everyone shook their heads, but Serena knew they'd be asking a million questions later when they all had a mission meeting.

"Alright! Class dismissed!" Daphne said as the bell rang.

When the Winx walked to their rooms, Serena decided to take a walk and clear her mind. Bloom was having nightmares about her, and the whole magic dimension was wondering who she was. To top that, Baltor and the Trix were hunting her down.

"Maybe I should've brought Aurora with me..." Serena mumbled, the little pixie made her feel relaxed, and that was exactly what she needed right now.

"What would the Winx do if they found out?" She shrieked. Serena could hear their angry voices in her head.

"I can't believe you Serena! You kept this from us all this time!" Techna would say

"How dare you not tell us!" Stella would rant on about it.

"Serena, why didnt you tell us?" Floras sweet voice wouldn't be nice, it would be cold.

"I don't care if you gave me Crystalix or not, I wont forgive you!" Aisha's voice in her head sounded.

"You should've told us when you first came! You were such a coward that I almost died just for your stupid little secret!" Musa would be furious.

Out of all the Winx, Bloom being mad at her would be the worst. Serena had been great friends with her.

"How could you! You could've helped me! You could've put my mind at rest when I had those nightmares! You are a horrible friend!"

Tears began to run down Serena's face. "I'm sorry all of you..." She forgot that it was all in her head. "Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you?! Why should we?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't know that I could trust you!" Serena cried.

"Why can't you trust us?!"

"I do trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell us!"

Serena forgot all about reality. She was trapped in her own mind. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

...

Darcy walked back into the hideout. "Well, that takes care of the rookie" she said.

"Just look at her!" Icy laughed, pointing at Baltors crystal ball.

"What's she so sorry for? What is she hiding from the Winx?" Stormy asked.

"How should I know?" Icy continued watching Serena beg for mercy.

"She's trapped in her own fears! My spell will continue to taint her mind until she finally let's go." Darcy cackled.

"Hmmm... this should be interesting to watch..." Icy said.

"If she's hiding something from the Winx, perhaps we should tell them!" Baltor suddenly spoke.

"Your right, sisters!" Icy snapped her fingers as if it was a command spell.

Her sisters nodded, and followed Icy to Alfea.

...

"Hey where did Serena go?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared after school" Stella replied, changing her makeup.

"What?! What if she got kidnapped!" Flora shrieked. "Have we forgotten our mission?"

"I think we have..." Techna said guiltily.

"I saw her heading into the forest when we were dismissed. Maybe she wants some alone time?" Aisha told them.

"Er... I understand what that's like, but we do need to protect her." Bloom countered. The Winx, exept for Musa, kept on talking about it.

"Everyone be quiet!" Musa said loudly. Her hands were cupped by her ears like she was listening for something. "I hear her..."

"You do?" Stella asked. Musa nodded, and shushed her. "She's... apologizing?" Musa was confused.

"what for?" The Winx asked.

"I have no clue... nobody is talking to her..." Musa whispered.

"So... she's apologizing for something that's not there? Sounds kind of like one of Darcy's spells!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Oh no! We have to he-" Flora was cut off by a familiar voice outside.

"Oh Winx!" Icy sang. "The Trix!" The fairies scowled.

"Come on out here! We've got something to tell you!" Darcy said.

"Ugh... let's go see what's up..." Stella groaned.

The Winx walked outside to see the Trix's smirking faces. "Its about time! How long were you gonna keep us waiting?" Stormy asked.

"Well sorry that were tired of all your crap!" Techna snapped. That got the witches mad.

"Ugh... Icicle-" Icy was interrupted by Darcy. "Remember, we're here to tell them" she said. "Maybe we'll try to destroy them later!"

"Sailorix Power! Make-Up!"

"Blue Crystalix Power! Make-Up!"

"Red Crystalix Power! Make-Up!"

The Winx transformed. "Melody Sonic Boom!" Musa shouted. Icy was the only one who got hit with the attack. The ice witch started growling.

Darcy put her hand in front of her sister. "We want to tell you something" she said calmly.

"Say it before we attack!" Bloom shouted, getting her dragon fire ready.

"Y'know your blonde friend? Well she's hiding something from you!" Darcy told them.

"Serena? Hiding something from us?" Bloom almost considered it. "Why should we believe you?" Techna exclaimed.

Darcy raised her hands. "Fine, don't believe me, I'm just warning you. If that girl is so scared of that secret, its big!" She let her sisters attack.

"Icicle Crash!" Icy yelled. "Domino Radiant Flame!" Bloom countered the attack.

"Thunder Blast!" Stormy exclaimed, shooting lightning bolts at the fairies. "Zenith Techno Shock!" Techna countered with her own lightning.

"Ugh, Dark Void!" Darcy screamed, shooting the attack at Techna. It went straight into her heart. "Ahhh!" The fairy of technology shrieked.

"Techna!" The Winx exclaimed. "I'm coming Techna, hang on!" Flora said.

"I can't... take this!" Techna screamed, and fainted. "No! Lynphea Rose Vortex!" Flora shouted, and flung the attack at Darcy.

"Dry Ice Freeze!" Icy shot her own attack at Flora's heart. The nature fairy fainted next to her friend.

"Techna! Flora!" The rest of the Winx cried. Their bodies were dull, the only light coming from their tiaras.

...

When Serena finally overcame the spell, she could hear people yelling. "What's that?" She asked herself, and walked in the direction of the noise.

She saw the Winx fighting the Trix, and witnessed Techna and Flora fainting. "I have to help them!" Serena shrieked, and transformed. 'If I use Prismix, they might scold me for not helping out earlier...' she thought. She wasn't a fan of being scolded.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make-Up!" She became the famous heroine, Sailor Moon. Knowing the Winx wouldn't recognize her, she stepped out into the open.

"Sailor Moon?!" Stella squealed, pointing at her. "What are you doing here?!" Bloom asked.

Sailor Moon walked past them and picked up the two unconscious fairies with all the strength she could muster. 'Man, these girls are heavy!" She complained mentally.

"See you in a bit!" She said, and flew with Techna and Flora to Silver Millennium.

Only a few minutes later, the Crystal Tower healed them and they woke up. "Where am I?" Techna murmured. Flora gasped.

"Techna! We're in the Chamber of Prayer!" She squeaked. "Uh huh!" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?" Techna asked. "I thought Princess Serenity gave us Crystalix..." Flora trailed off. "Are you... Princess Serenity?!"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yup!" With a flash of light, she became the Princess that was known to give Crystalix. "The Purple and Green Rainbow Crystals! Come forth into my hand!"

Two beautiful crystals appeared in Serenity's hands. "Flora, Techna... you have proven worthy of this new power." That being said, she released the them and they floated into the fairies hearts.

"it feels... really powerful..." Techna commented. "A nice warm feeling, like we were destined to have them" Flora added.

"You were destined to have them..." Flora and Techna turned to where the Princess was. Where she stood was shimmering with sparkles.

"Let's transform! Purple Crystalix Power! Make-Up!" Techna shouted.

"Green Crystalix Power! Make-Up!" Flora exclaimed after her.

(Anyone else just notice that she's acting like Tuxedo Mask in the beginning of SM? Does something, then disappears... huh, didn't realize I was doing that)

...

Princess Serenity transformed back into Sailor Moon as she flew to Alfea where the Winx battled.

The Trix were gone, probably defeated by the fairies. When Bloom saw her, she suddenly ran up and hugged her. 'Why am I being hugged? o_o'

"Thank you! You took Flora and Techna to Princess Serenity!" She said. Sailor Moon sighed in her head and became the princess in question.

Bloom looked up into the princess' gaze. "Sailor Moon, your..." she trailed off. Serenity nodded.

"They'll be here soon, I'm off now!" She disappeared. Little did the Winx know that she just teleported to her room and detransformed.

"So much effort to keep a secret..." the blonde sighed. No! Stop thinking about it!" Serena scolded herself. "I'll tell them... one day..."

Techna and Flora arrived in the courtyard. "Man! Those dumb witches always run away!" Techna cursed.

"They'll be back, and we'll be ready!" Flora cheered. "Yeah!"

 **To be continued... (sorry if this was a short chapter!)**

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this! Poor Serena, having to transform into so many alias's in this chapter! I think I say heart, worthy, and bestow too much... I'm gonna have to go to lol**


	13. Five Nights In Techna's Computer(filler)

The Winx and Serena all sat in a new pizzeria in Magix. "This place... feels so familiar..." Serena said suspiciously.

"How could it be familiar? This place just opened today!" Stella said, and Serena sighed. "I suppose your right..."

Bloom was too deep in thought to focus on her friends conversation. She kept on thinking about the whole Serenity being Sailor Moon fiasco.

'Maybe I should do more research on this...' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by her blonde haired friends exclamation.

"Five Nights at Freddy's!" Serena gasped in realization. "Thats what this place reminds me of!"

"Five Nights at Freddy's?" Aisha asked, curious as to what that was. "Its a horror game" Serena explained.

"Oooo a game! I wanna download it!" Techna said, and began typing on her computer.

Little did the fairies know that a certain green haired witch was watching them. Darcy chanted a spell and aimed at Techna's little laptop. She snickered and disappeared.

"Wow this game looks pretty interesting... and theres a second and third one too! I'm gonna download all of them!" Techna's voice was child-like.

"Beware! Beware of jump scares!" Serena warned her. "Oh I'm sure I can handle it!" Techna waved her hand in an 'I don't care' kind of way.

Her expression soon changed as she began typing furiously. "What the heck? What's happening?!" The pinkette shrieked.

"Lemme see," Serena took the computer into her hands. "Kami-sama! Its practically on fire!" Suddenly the screen looked like a black hole and the blonde girl began to pixelate.

"What the?!" Bloom was shocked. "What on Magix?!" She exclaimed, and tried to grab her hand. That was a mistake, because as soon as she touched her, she began to pixelate too.

"Serena! Bloom!" Musa cried as the two girls disappeared. "How did that happen?!" Flora asked, bewildered.

Night 1:

Bloom woke up in a dark room. A fan was blowing in her face. "Where am I?" She realized she was still holding Serena's hand. The red-head quickly pulled her hand away.

"Hey... Serena, wake up!" Bloom shook the blonde girl. "Its Saturday... I don't have to go to school!" She argued. "SERENA!" Bloom exclaimed, hitting her.

"OUCH!" Serena glared at her friend. "Thanks a lot... uh... er..." she was searching for a name. "Orange Soda Head!" Blooms eyes widened. (the idea of orange soda head isn't mine, credit for that goes to taffybratz, my telepathy twin XD)

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked. "Your hair is just like orange soda!" Serena pointed out, making Bloom feel self-conscious.

"Oh yeah? Well your a... Meatball Head!" She countered. "Don't call me that Bird Brain!" Serena exclaimed. "Oh so now I'm a bird brain?"

The blonde blinked. "Oops, sorry force of habit..." the two girls were silent for a moment.

Bloom cleared her throat. "Ahem... do you know where we are?" She asked. Serena looked around, and her blue eyes widened.

"Oh crap." She said. "What! Where are we?!" The "orange soda head" asked a little desperately. "We're in the game..." again, silence.

After Serena explained what happens, and the basics of the game, Bloom looked somewhat confused. "Okay, so... four anima...ma... whatever, four animal robots want to kill us?"

Serena nodded. "Ugh, that's just-" Bloom was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Um... How do we answer?" She asked. "We don't..." Serena deadpanned.

"Uh... Hello Hello! Welcome to the amazing world of Fazbear entertainment!" Said the phone guy. After two whole hours, the girls felt like they were about to die of boredom.

"That call took FOREVER!" Bloom exclaimed, constantly checking the cameras while Serena was at the doors. "THERES A BUNNY COMING TOWARD US!" the red-head yelled.

"Shut up!" Serena snapped, knowing the sound would attract Bonnie (and possibly Chica and Freddy) to them. "They'll hear you! And stop using so much power!"

"Um... about that... we're at 20%..." Bloom said guiltily. Serena turned to her, angry. "BAKA!" She exclaimed, making her friend shrink into her chair. "Who's that fox in Pirate Cove?" Bloom asked.

"That's Foxy the Pirate. He's a bitch..." Serena explained. Bloom sweat dropped at that last comment. "Wow..."

it was 5am, and suddenly, the power went out. "Oh shiiiii..." neither of the girls finished. Creepy music started playing and a pair of eyes watched them from the door. They stayed quiet, clinging to each other.

Finally the bells rang. "THANK GOD! THANK GOD! THANK GOD!" Bloom and Serena yelled in triumph. "Its not over yet though... 4 more nights to go..."

Night 2:

The phone guy called again (took two hours) and asked them if they knew about Foxy. He said they should check Pirate Cove frequently.

"Ugh! Now ANOTHER animatronic is after us!" Bloom whined. "Yup... but I'm sure you can handle it Orange Soda Head!" Serena teased her. "Why you little-" The fire fairy was interrupted by shuffling down the hallway.

"What was that?!"

"SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR!" Serena exclaimed. "Why do I need to shut the- AHHHH!"

Foxy ran in and looked like he was about to attack. "Normally this would be game over... but I'm not gonna sit around waiting to die!" Serena kicked Foxy in the gut (poor Foxy).

Bloom almost burst out laughing. To help her friend, (who was about to get some revenge fox style) she grabbed a toy electric guitar and smashed it over Foxy's head.

Serena stared with shock and approval in her eyes. She threw the fan at him. Although it didn't break (thank goodness because its hot there) Foxy took some major damage. He screamed, (almost giving the two girls a heart attack) and ran away.

"WE BEAT THE FOX!" Bloom and Serena cheered. With all the distraction, it was already 6:00am.

"Onto the third night..." Bloom deadpanned.

Night 3:

Bloom was studying the cameras when she noticed that something was off. "Uh... Serena... Why aren't the animatronics after us?" She asked.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Serena replied. "Well... Its like they're all meeting up, they're all in the same room... Its like they are having a conference!" Bloom giggled a little bit.

"A conference?" The blonde raised a brow. "Lemme see..." She said, looking over the fire fairy's shoulder to see the camera. "huh... I guess it does seem that way..."

"Y-you don't think they're planning on getting revenge on us do you?" Bloom asked with a shaky voice. "I hope not!"

Nothing really changed for the rest of the night and the girls weren't all that excited for what the animatronics could possibly be doing.

NIght 4:

"WHY WONT THEY GO AWAY?!" Bloom shrieked, referring to Bonnie and Chica, who were each outside the doors. "maybe because you wont SHUT UP!" Serena snapped at her, and the red-head gave a warning glare.

Bloom returned the glare, and checked the doors again, coming face to face with Bonnie for the second she opened the left door. Seeing the animatronic bunny's face almost gave her a heart attack. "AAIIIEEEEE!" she shrieked. Serena pitied the future kingdom of Eraklyon, where she might rule beside Sky. Then again, many people claim to pity Crystal Tokyo since she herself would rule it in the thirtieth century...

"You could've just turned on the light." Serena deadpanned. "There's a light?!"

At 5am the power was about to go out and they were both on the verge of punching Bonnie and Chica in the face for wasting all of their precious power, but decided against it. "Hey Serena..." Bloom started in a child-like voice. "Whaaaat?"

"Can I just kill these robots?" there were obvious protests to that outside the doors. "Well now when the doors come up because of power loss we'll definitely be dead..."

"Shaddup!" both girls had to admit that even though they were arguing a lot, this experience was bringing them closer. 'just what I need...' Serena thought. 'Us getting closer... this isn't going to help my hallucinations. Probably make them worse, I REALLY don't wanna be on the verge of tears in the forest like that ever again."

"Serena!" Bloom shouted. Serena snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the red-head. "The nights over! One more night!" she was happy, but the Moon Princess knew better. "Um... about that..."

Night 5:

"WHAT?! We could get paid, fired, or DIE OF A HEART ATTACK?!" Bloom exclaimed. "heh, yeah..." Serena sweat dropped. The phone rang and the girls both panicked at the message. They couldn't understand it, but it wasn't the phone guy...

That night was the night of revenge. Foxy was the only one who couldn't participate because he was too damaged. However, that didn't stop Bonnie, Chica and Freddy himself!

The girls neglected the cameras and just kept the doors shut. That was a mistake, because Freddy OPENED THE DAMN DOOR! "How?!" Bloom exclaimed. "I have no idea!"

Worst part is, the animatronics decided to copy them and tried to smash guitars over the girls' heads. "AIIEEEEEE!" They screamed, but fought back, although they couldn't use their powers. "Let's do this, Bloom!" Serena cried for battle. "Yeah!" Together, the two uppercutted, palm stiked, and kicked those animal robots until 6am.

By the time that was over, they were out of breath. "That. Was. AWESOOOME!" They cheered, but there was NO way they would ever do that again. A man came up and gave them a paper.

"What does it say?" Serena asked. "That we're fired..."

"For what?"

"For breaking Foxy!" Bloom and Serena burst into laughter. Then, they began to pixelate, and before they knew it, they were back with the Winx. "Your okay!" Flora shrieked. Techna immediately deleted the FNAF games, fearful of what would happen if she kept them.

The waiter finally came to take their order. "Uh... Hello hello! Welcome to Fazzy Fredbears pizzeria!" (That was a purposeful switch up) Bloom and Serena froze. The waiter sounded EXACTLY like the phone guy.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed and ran off. "What was that about?" Aisha asked. "Eh, they'll be fine, now let's eat some pizza!" Stella cheered, and gave their order of pepperoni pizza.

In the back there were four animatronics and they watched the two girls run away. "Oh geez..." The rabbit, Bony said. "More people who have played Five Nights at Freddy's..." The chicken, Chico deadpanned. "And of course they're scared!" The fox, Foxina added.

"Well, they should know we won't harm them, but we can be intimidating at times" Fazzy the bear said. "Agreed"

 **A/N: well... this was just a filler for humor, but don't worry, the next chapter is definitely not a filler... no no no... its BIG! hee hee... oh! BTW, I know this isn't exactly like FNAF, but the game is cursed by Darcy and I was just trying to be funny (FAIL)**


	14. The Blinding Light of the Sun

Baltor watched in anger as he viewed over the previous battles. "Those Winx brats are so annoying! And that retched brat Sailor Moon made another appearance!" He scowled.

"Baltor!" Darcy called as she ran up to him. "Forgive me for failing, that game should've killed those fairies! But I misjudged the fact that the rookie has knowledge of that game..." Under normal circumstances, Darcy would never bow down to apologize, but there was another boss, a much more powerful boss, that triggered fear inside her.

"Are you only coming to apologize? How imbecile... I could blast you right now if I felt like it..." Baltor said. Darcy felt her anger rise, but she knew she couldn't snap at Baltor. Not if the queen could help it...

"Your right, i'll be going now..." Darcy got up and left the room. Baltor could hear her sisters laughing at her for bowing down to him. He ignored most of their conversation though.

He scanned through the upcoming events in the magic dimension, and found something interesting. "So Stella will be crowned princess soon, perhaps we should crash the party?" He turned to an open space where a hazy purple mist manifested.

"Good idea, Baltor. Take me with you to Solaria, if Stella's there, the others will be there too... And there's a certain girl I need my revenge on!" The mist said.

"Yes, Queen Metalia..." Baltor replied, and went to go tell the Trix of his plan.

...

Serena yawned while stretching out her arms. She was so tired after staying up all night in fear of the animatronics coming after her. Bloom looked equally as tired.

"We told you guys, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Aisha sighed. "What even happened?" Roy asked.

"They got sucked into a game- Five Nights at Freddy's- and now they're scared that the robots will attack." Techna explained. "Serena, you know your not allowed to play that game after that incident at Ami's, right?" Darien asked.

"Shut up... I didn't ask to play, okay?" Serena said. "Wait, what incident?" A big grin began to spread across Stella's face.

*Flashback*

Serena: *shivering in a corner*

Ami: Serena, its just a game...

Serena: Springtraps gonna trap me in his suit and kill me! *squeaks*

Lita: that's not gonna happen!

Serena: how do you know?

Lita: because the purple guys already in him! ^-^

Serena: eek! *hides*

Mina: Not. Helping. Lita.

Lita: heh, sorry... What's Rei doing?

Darien: *looks up from book* this isn't going to be good...

Serena: *hears noise* what was that? *peeks over covers*

Rei: *in a Springtrap suit* DIE!

Serena: AHHH! *jumps onto "Springtraps" back* DIE DIE DIE! *repeatedly hits the head*

Rei: Ahhh! Stop it Meatball Head!

Serena: Its got Rei! *grabs a frying pan from the kitchen*

Mina, Ami, Lita and Darien: SERENA WHAT ARE YOU-

Serena: DIE! *hits Rei with frying pan*

Rei: ouch... *suit breaks and she falls onto the floor*

Serena: O_O Rei-chan?

Ami: ... Serena... YOU ARE NEVER PLAYING ANY FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S GAME AGAIN!

Serena: *shrinks* o-okay...

*end of flashback*

Everyone was laughing so hard. "Its not funny!" Serena whined. "She's right, it's not funny... ITS HILARIOUS!" Bloom laughed.

"You would've done the same thing Orange Soda Head!" Serena snapped. Bloom stopped laughing. "You didn't..."

"I did"

"You bastard!" Bloom yelled and started chasing her around the room. "Not this again!" Darien complained. "This... Is gonna get old." Flora remarked. "Gonna?" Stella asked.

"You get used to it..." Darien sighed. After a minute or two Bloom stopped chasing Serena. "You sure have a lot of stamina huh?"

"Of course! It comes naturally after your always late for school!" Serena replied. "Maybe if you wouldn't sleep in as much..." Darien started. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"Speaking of sleeping in..." Bloom yawned, and fell asleep on Sky's shoulder. "Wow, she sure is tired." He remarked. "Me too..." Serena stretched out again, before copying Blooms actions, but on Dariens shoulder.

"I guess that's what happens when you stay up all night..." Brandon said. "Nope! Because I stayed up all night too! And I'm wide awake!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh, so you stayed up all night huh?" Musa asked with a grin.

"Musa!That is not the reason!" Stella squealed. "We'll then what is?"

"I couldn't sleep because I'm sooo excited! I'm going to be a Crowned Princess in a few days! There's going to be a coronation and everything!" Stella exclaimed.

"They're making you Crowned Princess? Even after what happened last time in Solaria, when you were queen for a day?" Flora asked in bewilderment.

"Oh it all worked out fine!" Stella said. "After you created chaos." Techna deadpanned. "Shut up! Anyways, there's gonna be a party, and you're all invited!" Stella cheered.

"Well it does sound like fun!" Aisha said. "We should tell them when they wake up" Helia motioned to Bloom and Serena.

"If only they would've stayed up a few more minutes! They would've known!" Stella whined. "Well, you can tell them later, once they've had their rest" Flora said.

"I guess your right..." Stella sighed.

...

Bloom and Serena woke up two hours later, in Alfea. "Weren't we just at the park?" Bloom asked. "I guess they moved us here" Serena looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. Old memories began to wash over her.

She remembered the day that she discovered Darien was Tuxedo Mask, a truly memorable day. Serena remembered almost every word spoken by each of them. Nostalgia began to creep into her feelings.

"I miss everyone..." Serena spoke aloud without realizing. "What?" Bloom asked. "Huh?! Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops!"

"Homesick?" Bloom asked in an understanding tone. "Yeah, a little..." Serena replied. "Its okay, you've got all of us here!"

She smiled. "Thanks Bloom..." "Anytime! Now let's go find the others!" Bloom said, and the two began to search.

They didn't have to search for long, though. Everyone was in the main room talking. "Hey everyone!" Bloom cheered, taking a seat by Techna. "Hey sleepy head" Techna teased

"Can we just cut it with the nicknames?" Bloom asked. "Haha, nope! Orange Soda Head!" Serena laughed. "Meatball Head!"

"Please don't start!" Darien pleaded. "Okay" Serena agreed. "Girls! Thank God your awake! Now I can tell you... There's gonna be a party for me in Solaria!" Stella squealed.

"A party? Cool! That sounds fun!" Serena said. "I agree, whats the party for?" Bloom asked.

"I am becoming the Crowned Princess of Solaria! Which means I'm a queen in training!" Stella explained. "Like Sky?"

"Exactly! So we need to go shopping! And we have to be in Solaria by tomorrow!" Stella said. "TOMORROW?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Its not like it's today! Now c'mon! Time to shop til' we drop!" Stella beckoned the girls to follow her. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow in Solaria" Musa sighed as she turned to the boys. "Yeah, see you there." Riven replied, and all the boys left.

Serena was about to leave with the Winx when she heard Luna whisper her name. "Serena! Stay here! I need to talk to you!" Luna said. Serena pouted, but nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys, Im not really up to going anywhere, so just go without me, okay?" She said. "What? Don't 'cha wanna go pick out a dress?" Stella asked.

Serena shook her head. "Surprise me." She replied. Stella had a big grin on her face. "Okay!" And she bolted out the door. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she's not in total control" Musa said. "Good." Serena exhaled a laugh.

When everyone left, Serena turned to Luna. "What's so important it couldn't wait til later?" She asked. "Follow me." The black cat replied simply.

Luna led Serena into her room, where the blondes computer was open and showed unnatural readings. "I've been checking up on this magic dimension, and the readings have been very strange lately, even for a place where magic is everywhere. There's a familiar evil lurking here..." Luna started.

Serena gulped at "familiar evil". "You mean like Baltor? Or the Trix?" She said, hoping it was them instead of former enemies.

"They're there... But this evil I'm detecting, I believe we may have faced it's power before..." Serena gulped again.

"Serena, I hate to say this, and I don't want to believe it either, but, Queen Metalia is back"

...

The Winx were in the virtual dresser at the mall. "Why couldn't you just make us some outfits Stella?" Bloom asked. "I've been having some artist's block lately... And the mall has cute outfits too!" Stella replied.

"Speaking of your clothes business, how's that going?" Musa asked. "Everyone wants something! I think i'll ask them what they want next time and add my own flair!"

"That's a great idea!" Aisha said, eyeing a green dress she was virtually wearing. "Maybe I'd get more of your clothes if you did that..." Techna added, looking at a purple dress.

"Uh, rude!" Stella said, but was caught off guard when she was in a bright yellow dress.

Bloom had chosen a blue dress a little bit ago, and began looking around for a dress that would fit Serena. "What kind of dress would Serena look good in guys?" She asked.

"Ooo! I know!" Stella squealed as she ran up to Bloom, holding the dress she was wearing virtually only moments ago. "I think white or pale pink would suit her, or something with rainbow colors at the bottom!" She said.

"I'd go with pale pink. White would look too much like a wedding dress, and rainbow is a bit flashy" said Techna. "Okay, I think i've found something then!" Bloom held up a dress. (Man I typed dress a lot o_o)

"Perfect!" Stella snapped her fingers and winked. "It is perfect! Now, have we all got a dress by now?" Flora asked. "I think so" Aisha replied, carrying the green dress she liked earlier.

"Yup!" Musa ran up with a silky red dress. "Good, now time for jewelry and shoes and make-up!" Stella cheered. The other Winx sighed. (Again, a lot of 'dress')

"Stella has done our outfits so much, I forgot the struggles of shopping!" Techna said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh, quit your whining! Shopping is fun!" Stella cheered. "Yeah, it is, it gives us a workout too!" Bloom laughed. "Mmhmm! So shopping is healthy!" Stella added.

-*spongebob guy voice* A Few Hours Later-

"Are we done now?" Aisha complained, holding up a bunch of bags. "Hmm... I guess so, let's get back!" Stella said. The rest of the Winx sighed in relief.

When they got back it was already after dark. "Hey everyone!" Serena greeted them. She had a big smile on her face, but there was a troubled look in her eyes...

"Hey Serena" Flora replied. "Take this" Bloom quickly handed her a few bags. "Um, oka- AAY!" The weight of the bags took Serena by surprise. "These are heavy!"

"I had to carry that and my own..." Bloom deadpanned. "Kudos to you!" Serena said. "Hey, what's that?" Techna asked, looking at Serena's laptop. 'oh no! Luna didn't turn off the monitor!' Serena thought frantically.

Before Techna could look at it closer, Luna jumped onto the laptop and started hissing. "Aw, Luna's like a little guardian" Flora squealed. "She's just a cat... With a bald spot" Techna said.

"You just pushed the wrong nerve..." Serena sweat dropped. "ITS NOT A BALD SPOT!" Luna exclaimed and began scratching Techna's face frantically. "OUCH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ITS NOT A BALD SPOT!" Techna yelled.

"Luna sure is self conscious" Musa said.

"What is on that screen anyway?" Stella asked, getting a little nosy. "Don't know." Serena lied. "Luna is Feleinstein, she's really smart."

"Wow, well I guess a talking cat would be smart..." said Aisha.

"Although, she is rather protective over the screen..." Techna murmured while keeping her hands on her face.

Before anyone could look at the computer again, Luna turned it off. "Darn! I wanted to see!" Stella whined.

"Well I wanna sleep" Musa deadpanned, and walked into her room. "Me too, nightie night guys!" Serena yawned and went into her own room.

"She had a nap earlier today and she's tired?" Aisha asked. "Don't hate. I'm still tired too!" Bloom countered. "Well then we should all go to sleep, we'll be headed for Solaria tomorrow!" Flora said with her usual smile.

Stella walked by a strangely quiet Serena in their room. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine" Serena replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Are you sure?"

"*eye twitch* yes, I'm sure..."

"Really? Are you absolutely, positively, 100% sure?"

"IM JUST FINE!" Serena exclaimed. "Okay, okay geez. Your just so quiet." Stella said. "Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean that some things wrong..." That being said, Serena laid down and resumed thinking about everything that's wrong with her life.

'Kami-sama, Metalia is back, Baltor and the Trix want to steal my power, I have to keep it secret from the Winx that I'm Sailor Moon, I have to grant them a power without letting them know its me, and the whole magic dimension is wondering who I am even though I've only been Sailor Moon 2 times here!' She thought.

Serena glanced over at the pictures of her and her friends, and also at the going away gifts the inners sent her. 'I wonder how the outers will react when they get home from vacation, and realize I'm not there...' She thought.

The thought of all her friends made Serena's eyes water up. "I miss you all" she whispered. Soon after she fell asleep.

...

A few days later

Icy paced around the room. "Ugh, who gets the new power?" She asked impatiently. "Oh, it may as well be you, as jealous as that makes me..." Stormy scowled.

"Why me?" Icy asked, suddenly interested. "Well, Darcy has failed so many times, there's no way our Great Ruler would grant her that power, and Baltor's already given me lightning powers, it would be... Unfair, I guess, for it not to be you." Stormy explained.

"Hmmm..." Icy smirked. "Well then, I guess I have no need to worry!"

"Trix!" Baltors voice called. "What?" Icy asked, still smirking a little. "Where is Darcy? Queen Metalia would like to speak with her." Icy's smile vanished, and turned into a scowl.

"Why her?" She asked through gritted teeth. "She will be receiving the new power" Baltor replied. "But she's failed so many times!" Icy exclaimed.

"That may be so, but her magic is more for for it, and the queen always appreciates the power of darkness..." Baltor said. "Ugh! Dry Ice Freeze!" Icy threw her attack at Baltor, who caught it easily in his hands, and threw it back.

"Stormy, do you know where Darcy is?" Baltor asked, ignoring the struggling Icy. "Here I am, Baltor" Darcy said, walking up to them. "Good, come with me..." He said, and the two walked into Queen Metalia's chamber.

Once there, Darcy got down on one knee. She knew that being a suck up due to fear could have some perks.

"Darcy, you have failed me many times, this is your last chance." Queen Metalia started. "Y-yes my queen." Darcy stuttered. She was taken a little aback that if she didn't succeed, well, who knows what will happen.

Suddenly a bolt of power stuck through her. It hurt, but the pain quickly resided. "How do you feel, Darcy?" Baltor asked.

Darcy touched a magic amulet, and it instantly turned into poisonous stone. "Better than ever" she laughed. She went to get her other sisters, (had to defrost Icy) and they teleported to Solaria with Queen Metalia)

...

The Winx and Serena were at the coronation with the boys from Red Fountain (of course). Stella was standing next to the throne with a smile on her face. She had been names a queen in training, but of course she would still be at Alfea.

Although the ceremony was cut short when the Trix showed up. "Hello Solaria! I have a special gift for Princess Stella!" Darcy laughed, and released dark beams of energy everywhere.

"Look out!" Everyone screamed to whomever was about to get hit. The entire place was turning to ugly rock, and it was crumbling.

Serena looked around in horror. "This is just like..." She trailed off. "Winx! We need to transform!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Sailorix Power!"

"Blue Crystalix Power!"

"Red Crystalix Power!"

"Purple Crystalix Power!"

"Green Crystalix Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Serena was the only one who didn't transform. Luna was by her side, trying to get her to fight. "C'mon Serena! You can do it!" Luna yelled over all the screaming people. "Its too much like it Luna!" Serena cried.

"Serena!? Why aren't you transformed?" Bloom asked, before she noticed all the light was gone from her fearful eyes.

"Serena?" Bloom asked, a lot more worried this time. "Serena! You know how to stop this! Pray! Combine your powers with everyone and pray!" Luna hissed in her ear.

The moon princess finally snapped back to reality. "Stella! Do you have a prayer room here?" She asked. "Um, no" she replied. "Uh... Anything SUPER important to Solaria?" She asked.

"We have the second sun of Solaria, without it, life would cease to exist here" said Stella. "We need to get to it, NOW!" Serena exclaimed.

"You all go, I need to protect everyone!" Stella instructed. "That works!" Serena dragged the rest of the Winx with her and followed her gut on where the second sun of Solaria would be.

"What do we do?" Musa asked. "Pray for this planets safety, and for strength to drive the witches away"

"Pray?" Techna echoed. "Yes! Now pray! Help us out Luna! This was your idea!" Serena snapped at the Mautian. "I was going to help, be patient!" Luna snapped back.

The girls gathered around the sun and started praying. Serena could tell it was somehow awkward for them to fight by praying. The light from the sun began to glow brighter and brighter. "Its working!" Bloom gasped, as everyone was covered in warm, white light.

The light shone throughout the entire palace. Stella was trying her best to hold up the walls best she could, when everything was bathed in light, and magically fixed everything.

As everything faded, the Winx opened their eyes to see a woman in a yellow and black dress, with long, flowing black hair and blue eyes in the place Luna stood moments ago. Bloom gasped. "You were in my dream!" She said.

The woman ignored her. "Let's go check on everyone" she told Serena. She nodded and everyone ran to the ballroom.

The boys were a little confused at what just happened, and they were in the hall when all the girls passed. Darien noticed Luma in her human form. "Luna?" He asked as she ran by. The Specialists and him all followed.

In the ballroom, everyone was fine, except Darcy. "Ugh! How could I have failed!" She complained, before remembering that she was in for severe punishment later. Her eyes widened and she ran off, hoping to be able to hide from her ruler.

"We did it!" Bloom cheered. "Yeah!" Aisha chanted. "Oh, your battle isn't over yet fairies!" Baltors voice boomed. "Fudge..."

"I should transform now... Prismix Power! Make-up!" Serena exclaimed. For reasons she didn't know, the Winx formed a protective barrier around her.

"Domino Radiant Flame!" Bloom shouted, and flung her attack at Baltor. He narrowly dodged it.

Baltor didn't name his attack, but he fired his magic at everyone, even innocent bystanders. The final straw for Serena was when he almost hit Darien (of course he almost hit the other boys too but whatever!)

She growled. "That's it! Your going down Baltor!" Serena a felt a fiery feeling inside her. "Fire Soul!" She yelled, much to everyone's surprise, even her own. "That's Rei's attack!" She shrieked.

"She's the fairy of fire?!" The Winx exclaimed. "If I can do Rei's attack, could I do the others' attacks too?" Serena whispered. She tested the theory.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She shouted, and a torrent of water crashed over Baltor. The Winx and Specialists were confused. "Fire or Water?" Techna asked. "I have no clue..."

Knowing now that she could use her comrade's attacks, Serena had a strategy in mind. "Venus Love Me Chain!" She exclaimed, and an orange chain whip tied around Baltor. "What the?!" He shouted in anger.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Baltor looked absolutely furious. "I give up, what's her power?!" Musa asked. "I think, I'm the fairy of the cosmos..." Serena replied.

"Well, cosmos fairy... I will not let you defeat me!" Baltor yelled, and broke out of his binds. He blasted her with his magic. Even more confusing to the Winx, she didn't fly out of the way.

"Why didn't you fly?" Bloom asked. "I uh, don't know how... Its hard!" The Winx all fell anime style. "Oh just help me attack!" Serena snapped.

"Solaria Sun Volt!" Stella exclaimed from behind, and Baltor took a direct hit. "Trix! Help out!" He commanded. Only Icy and Stormy came to the scene, since Darcy ran off somewhere.

"Melody Sonic Boom!" Musa shouted, shooting her magic at Stormy. "Zenith Techno Shock!" Techna exclaimed beside her.

"Storm Cloud Smash!" Stormy exclaimed, trying to fight them both, but Aisha put up a morphix shield to reflect the attack back onto her.

"Icicle Crash!" Icy exclaimed. "Solaria Shimmering Blast!" Stella countered. Icy was flung into a wall.

"Domino Sparkling Fire!" Bloom yelled, as Icy tried to attack again.

The boys were fighting Youmas that appeared suddenly. The boys slashed them with their swords, but new ones continued to replace the defeated Youma's.

Serena had to face Baltor, and that turned her into a bundle of nerves, but she managed to keep cool

"Uranus World Shaking!" She exclaimed. Baltor didn't dodge in time and got thrown back a few feet. "Kyaa!" Baltor shouted and Serena was blasted into the sky. She knew it would be a rough landing.

Suddenly a green vine caught her. "Huh? Oh! Thanks Flora!" She said. "Anytime. sweetie!" The nature fairy gave a thumbs up.

Serena was about to jump down when the vine started trapping her. "Ah! Flora what are you-" she stopped herself when she saw that it wasn't Flora's doing. Baltor was manipulating the vine.

The Winx were about to do a convergence on Baltor when he said. "Halt! If you attack I'll set this plant on fire!" He threatened. Most of the fairies didn't know Serena was trapped on it.

"We don't care! Flora can make another one! Domino Ra-" Bloom was cut off by Flora.

"Stop! Don't attack!"

"Flora, its just a plant!"

Baltor smirked. "Look up a little would ya?" The fairies finally noticed Serena wrapped up at the top of the vine.

"I'm fine guys!" Serena said through gritted teeth. "He's just bluffing!"

"Oh am I?" Baltor held a fireball in his hand. "Maybe I lied a little, attack or not, I'll have this thing in flames!" He rested the fire on the base of the vine, laughed, and vanished. "No! Serena hang on!" Stella shrieked, and flew to the top.

"Stella get out of here! You'll be extra crispy if you don't!" Serena tried to order her. "I don't care, we have to get you out of here before YOU'RE extra crispy!"

The fire was spreading quickly, and Serena could feel the flames almost touching her feet already. "Go away Stel!" The vine looked like it was about to capture her

"Almost out..." Stella muttered, using her sun power and sharp nails to cut through. Serena tried lifting her feet, but it didn't work well. "Get away!" She shrieked. "No!" Stella's tiara was beginning to shine.

"Get away!"

"I said NO!" Stella finally broke Serena loose, and her tiara was glowing very brightly. In the same instant, Serena teleported them to Silver Millennium.

...

Stella was unconscious for a moment, the flash of bright light gave her somewhat of a seizure. Serena, who had become Serenity, quickly made a double of her fairy form so Stella wouldn't find out her secret.

After a minute or two, Stella regained consciousness. "I'm getting Crystalix? Yes! Finally!" She squealed

"Yup! Your getting Crystalix, because for the first time ever, you were selfless!" Princess Serenity joked. "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding!" She said. "You were great, thank you!" Stella had a blank look on her face for a moment. "Why would you thank me?" She asked. That's when a bunch of chibi Serenas running around in her head screaming: "WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT! ABORT ABORT!"

"Y-you saved someone's life! I, uh, thank you for that!" Serenity stammered. "Oh okay, wait... Where's Se- Serena!" Stella exclaimed when she saw her friend unconscious on the ground.

Serenity sighed in relief and summoned the Yellow Rainbow Crystal. "Don't worry Stella, she's just fine" she said. "Are you sure?" Stella asked

"Not this again..." The moon princess mumbled. "Yes, I'm absolutely, positively, 100% certain." She replied. Stella nodded, satisfied with her response.

"Wow, is that my new, er, star seed?" She asked. Serenity nodded. "Its sooo pretty!" The sun fairy squealed. "It really is sparkly, huh?" Serenity smiled. "Don't worry about your friend, the crystal tower will heal her and I'll bring her to Solaria!" She said. "Now transform and go to Solaria!"

"Yellow Crystalix Power! Make-up!" Stella exclaimed.

Stella looked back at "Serena" one more time, before opening a portal to Solaria. She stepped through and said:

"Alright you ugly witches! Prepare for a dazzling attack, because Stella- the Guardian Fairy and Soldier of Solaria is here and more powerful than ever!"

"Oh, we're sooo scared of your new power!" Icy sneered sarcastically. "You better be! Solaria Stunning Laser!" Stella exclaimed, and that made Icy's eyes widen.

"Wow Stella! Your shining so bright! This power suits you!" Bloom cheered. "Thanks Bloom! Now where's Baltor! I wanna knock that stupid smirk off his face!"

The Winx sweatdropped. "How about you help us help out the guys instead" Aisha said, pointing to the guys from Red Fountain, who were still fighting Youmas.

"What are those things?" Stella asked in disgust. "We don't know, but the guys have been fighting countless ones for a while now" Flora replied.

"Youmas, they're evil beings, usually sent by the forced of the Negaverse..." The woman in yellow hissed. "Who are you exactly? What happened to Luna?" Techna asked.

The woman blinked. "I am Luna" she said, putting extremely shocked looks on the fairies faces.

"Speaking of where people are... Where's Serena?" Bloom asked. "Princess Serenity said she'd bring her here after healing her." Stella said.

"I was hoping Serena would stay away..." Luna mumbled. "What? Why?"

"We need to keep Serena away from here. This place is a great danger to her and Darien." She continued while staring right behind her at the closed doors of the palace. "W-what do you mean?" The girls asked.

"Hey!" A cheery voice called from behind everyone. "Serena! I'm glad your okay!" Flora said. "Now, leave" Luna ordered. "What?"

"You heard me. Leave" she repeated. "Luna, why should I- wait, this energy is...!" Serena trailed off.

"Why does she need to leave?" Bloom asked. Luna sighed. "Girls... There's something we need to tell you." She said. "Luna!" Serena looked shocked.

"A long time ago, Serena had faced the destruction of a terrible creature, Queen Metalia." Luna started. "What?" Musa asked. "You've faced Queen Metalia before?" Serena slowly nodded.

"Well, she did tell us that Queen Metalia destroyed her former kingdom." Bloom said. "Yeah, she did..." Serena whispered. "But... Do you know what my kingdom is?" She asked.

"Um... You didn't say..." Both Luna and Serena were about to answer when a powerful force blasted the doors to the palace open.

"KYAAAAA" the Winx, Serena and Luna screamed as a gravitational pull tried to pull them inside. All the Youmas disappeared and the boys turned their attention to the girls.

"Serena! Darien! You two NEED to get out of here!" Luna exclaimed. Neither of them asked why, but there was no way they were leaving.

"No way! Luna, we're in this together! We're partners after all!" Serena said. "We are! That's why I don't want you to get hurt!"

"What's going on?" The Winx and Specialists yelled. "Long story!" The force of the gravity finally got to them and the next thing all of them knew, they were looking at Baltor, Icy, Stormy and a woman with very long dark purple hair and blood red eyes.

"Ah Winx! Its so nice to meet you in person! And not just in a dream..." The woman looked at Bloom at the last part. "Who are you?!" The Winx and Specialists asked.

"Queen Metalia!" Serena, Darien and Luna snarled. "Correct, Prince, Princess, Cat." The woman replied. "Queen Metalia?!" Bloom shrieked.

"Ah yes, Bloom, the "most powerful fairy in the universe" huh? Well, perhaps you don't know what's right in front of you." Queen Metalia said.

Serena visibly tensed at that statement. "Bloom IS the most powerful fairy!" The Winx argued. "Oh really? Then stop this!" As fast as lightning, Metalia grabbed Luna by the neck and didn't let go. "Luna!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Let her go!" Serena yelled in a very threatening voice. "Hmmm... No" the evil queen said quite rudely. "I said let her go!" Serena repeated.

"What are you going to do? You won't compromise that secret so easily, Princess!" Metalia mocked her. The blonde began growling. "Come to me, Moon Stick!" Serena summoned the weapon she used the first day she came to Alfea.

"Moon Healing... Escalation!" She exclaimed, and aimed the beam at the mark on Queen Metalia's forehead. It seemed to be like a bee sting to her. "That all you got?"

Serena was growling. "You know how to defeat me, so why don't 'cha just transform right now and do it?" Metalia asked sarcastically. "She's already transformed!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Make your choice, Princess..."

Serena stayed quiet, but she was obviously angry. "Well fine then!" Queen Metalia became the huge hazy mist we all know and hate, and trapped Luna within her. "Luna!" Serena cried.

"You've made your choice! Can't you just transform? And maybe you'll get your feline friend back." Metalia made a bargain. "What is she even talking about?" Stella asked the girls. "I have no clue..."

Serena was obviously about to do something when Darien stopped her. "She won't give Luna back either way, you know that." He said. "But, I can't just-"

"We'll rescue her one way or another." Darien reassured her. "Don't worry about me Serena!" Luna, who was back in cat form, said. "Luna!" The blonde girl sobbed.

"Alright then! Goodbye, fragile weaklings!" Queen Metalia gave her farewell, and disappeared with Luna. "NO! LUNA!" Serena screamed.

"She'll be okay Serena! I promise we'll save her!" Darien said. "Sh-shut up! I want Luna here now! Why did she even have to tag along anyways?!"

The Winx and Specialists all stared in sadness at Serena, who was crying for her partner. "What could she not compromise? A secret?" Bloom asked. "Must be top secret, poor girl, we can't interrogate her now..." Flora said.

"LUNA!"

To be continued...

 **A/N: Finally finished! I'm sorry for all the Luna enthusiasts. Don't worry though, I won't kill her! (I'm against animal cruelty)**

 **Yeah, so I hope you liked this chapter! I bet some of you thought Serena would reveal her secret... Not yet! I have other plans lol. Anyways, nya for now!**

 **~Hannah-chan**


	15. Discovery

Serena's cry reverberated through the room. "Luna!" she exclaimed again. The Winx and Specialist's heads were down in despair.

"Poor girl," Flora said sympathetically. "She lost one of her best friends" the nature fairy walked over to the wailing blonde girl and pulled her into an embrace.

Bloom was in a state of absolute rage. "Queen Metalia..." she growled. "She'll pay for taking Luna, and making Serena cry!"

"What do you think will happen to Luna?" Techna asked.

"I don't know, I'm not so sure I want to think about it..." Aisha replied.

"Luna..." Serena whisper-cried. Flora had slightly calmed her down. "This is too horrible!"

"Calm down sweetie, we'll save her, no matter what" said Flora. Serena sniffed in reply. "LUNA!" Everyone could've swore her scream broke the decibel scale.

Strong power radiated through the room. Her cries were emanating sound waves that doubled as attacks. "Serena, calm down!" Musa shouted. Her sensitive ears were about to burst.

A blast of white light shot up from her forehead, making intense power waves jolt through everything, making some items (the ones that weren't already broken from the whining attack) shatter.

"This power, its stronger than the Dragon Flame!" Stella exclaimed in shock. "That's the power of grief for you!" Techna yelled over Serena's wailing, for whatever reason still not believing anything was stronger than the Dragon Flame.

Bloom had to squint to see Serena clearly. 'A power... Stronger than the Dragon Flame? Metalia mentioned that too...' she thought. Through the bright light, Bloom could see a strange mark on Serena's forehead. A crescent moon. "What the...?!"

When the light finally faded, everyone had to take a moment to adjust their eyes. Serena was unconscious on the floor.

"What was that?" Sky asked with bizarre confusion. "Wish I knew!" said Aisha.

"Let's take her to the infirmary at Alfea." Musa suggested, pointing to Serena. "Good idea."

Darien carried her to the ship with the Winx following close behind him, keeping a close eye on the blonde.

Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were all sitting down with Rini, Diana, and Artemis when something strange started happening.

"Hmm..." Diana seemed confused. "Is something wrong, Diana?" Rini asked her feline friend.

"I just, had this weird feeling..." The gray cat replied.

"Diana! Your starting to disappear!" Artemis exclaimed. "What?!" The girls shrieked.

"Eeek! What's going on?!" the kitten mewled.

"Why is Diana disappearing?" Rini asked with a scared voice.

"Do you think... Something happened to Luna?!" Ami said with shock and realization.

"What! No! Luna can't be hurt!" Artemis protested in disbelief.

"It may be true..." said Lita.

"Mama-chama..." Diana's voice was quiet.

"If something happened to Luna... What about the Princess and Prince!" Mina shrieked.

"Well, nothing has happened to Rini yet, so they must be okay" Ami reassured her. Rini sighed in relief at that.

"Maybe we should call Trista?" Lita suggested.

"She's on vacation with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru" Rei countered.

"Yeah, but if there are changes in the timeline, she'll stop what she's doing... Hopefully."

"I'll call her on the communicater" Rei said.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Trista's voice over the communicater asked. "Have you felt anything strange in the timeline?"

"Well, I did feel something change a little"

"A LITTLE?! DIANA IS DISAPPEARING!" Rini exclaimed, twisting Rei's wrist to show Trista the ghost-like Diana.

"Something must have happened to Luna" Trista said with concern.

"Trista, what do we do?" Rini asked pleadingly.

"Where's Serena?"

"She's at Alfea, Luna went with her there to keep her safe" Rei explained.

"Alfea.. That's a college in the Magic Dimension, correct?" The girls nodded. "Darien went to a college nearby." Lita informed her.

"Let me go to the Time Gate, and I'll see what happened." Trista said. "Hai" she hung up the call.

After a few minutes of waiting, a portal suddenly opened with Trista- who was in Senshi form- running out. "Girls! Queen Metalia took Luna!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?! But Metalia is sealed away!" Mina argued.

"She must have broken that seal... Luna isn't dead yet, if that's what your worried about, but this wasn't supposed to happen. That's why Diana is dis-" Pluto was silent for a moment. "Has disappeared..." Everyone quickly turned to where they had last seen Diana. The feline was replaced by shimmering sparkles.

"D-Diana..." Rini sobbed.

"Small Lady, this is no time to cry. You have an important mission." Sailor Pluto told her.

"Important... Mission?"

Bloom took a seat and tried to think. 'The only power stronger than the Dragon Flame are the Water Stars, which should be in the Golden Kingdom again... But also, Sailor Moons Legendary Silver Crystal..!' she thought in realization.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, Stella sat next to Bloom. "Something wrong?" The other Winx came over thinking that there was something wrong as well.

"Uh, girls, do you think... Serena could, possibly be... Sailor Moon?"

Silence.

"What?! There's no way it could be possible!" Musa argued

"Well... Now that I think about it... Sailor Moon did first appear shortly after she arrived... And they have similar magic essence, and Serena is nowhere to be found when Sailor Moon is around or when one of us is at Silver Millennium with Princess Serenity..." Techna said in her 'its only logical' voice.

"That's true! That would mean she kept this secret from us this entire time!" Aisha added.

"Wait wait wait, hold on!" Stella exclaimed, grabbing the boy's attention for a moment, before they turned away again. "What is it?"

"While I was in Silver Millennium, Serena and Serenity were there! So she can't be Sailor Moon!" Stella said.

"But there's so much evidence that points to her!" Techna countered. There was a small lull in the conversation before Flora spoke.

"Well, it could be like in Gravity Falls... All the evidence pointed to McGucket being the author but it wasn't him." (I really hope I didn't spoil anything!)

"Your right... But, I could've sworn I saw a crescent moon on her head!" said Bloom. The other girl's eyes widened and they gasped loudly. "A crescent moon?!"

"Wouldn't that make her part of the Silver Millennium family?" Aisha asked. "It could've been your imagination" Techna said.

"Maybe, well, we're here, let's get to that infirmary." Bloom was pretty thankful for the ship finally landing at Alfea. She started walking into the forest to be by herself for a while when she felt a slight tug on her hair.

"Bloom, don't you wanna see how Serena is?" Flora asked. Her emerald green eyes were clouded with slight confusion.

"I just need to be by myself for a moment to clear my head." Bloom reassured her. "Oh okay, be back soon, kay?"

"Okay"

Flora walked into the pink school as Bloom walked into the greenery of the forest.

"Things have always been so complicated for me and the Winx... Everything seemed to get more intense when Serena arrived." Bloom didn't realize that her feet dragged her to Lake Roccaluce (Idk how you spell it o_o). Even though Daphne wasn't here anymore, the place had a calming aura.

"She's a special girl, that's for sure... But what makes her so special?" Bloom looked into the sparkling water. "Protecting her is my mission, but lately, I not only can't let her get hurt, I can't stand seeing her get hurt."

"Its as wonderful to see her happy as it is horrible when she's sad..." she frowned at the memory of Serena wailing and crying.

"How and when did Serena become so important to me?" The fire fairy could see Serena quickly replace her reflection before going back to her own.

"Is it because I see myself in her?" she asked herself. It was true the two were similar. They were both powerful, kind, protective, and strangely enough, both of their boyfriends have been brainwashed. Is that a sign or what?

Bloom watched as the sun began to hide behind the horizon. "Serena became one of my best friends without me even realizing it." she smiled. That wasn't too bad. She looked up at the faint stars and moon in the darkening sky.

(About an hour later)

"I should head back to Alfea..." Bloom stood up and stretched out her arms. The stars were clear and bright in the night sky. Leaves crunched a little under her feet as she walked. She felt that something was wrong, and beyond her help alone.

"I hope she's doing okay..." Bloom whispered.

Serena stayed huddled up in a ball on her bed. The Winx were in the other room talking (most likely about her) and Darien was trying to comfort her.

"Luna was my partner... Why did Metalia have to take her?" she cried in a hushed voice.

"Because she knows how much she means to you, but you know we'll get her back" Darien said.

"I know, but I want her here right now! I don't want to go to Queen Metalia HQ, it'll put everyone in danger..."

"The Winx and Specialists are strong, they would be able to help out without dying!"

"Thanks for making me think about Metalia killing people" Serena said sarcastically, thinking about Luna being killed. More tears streamed down her face. "I wish the scouts were here" she sobbed.

Stella had her ear pressed up to the door, trying to hear every bit of the conversation. The others were right behind her.

"What's going on?" Musa asked. "I can't hear" Stella whispered. "Its too quiet!"

"Now isn't the time to spy, we should be coming up with ways to make Serena feel better!" Techna protested. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh a little spying won't hur- AAAAHHHHH!" Stella fell to the ground when Darien opened the door that was supporting her. "OUUUCCCHHH!" she whined.

"I knew I heard voices" Darien muttered, half to himself. Serena walked out behind him. Her eyes were puffy from tears and her hair was knotted even though she was only grieving for an hour. "Hey girls, I'm just gonna get some water" Serena walked past them and waves of sadness hit everyone.

"I can't stand this" Aisha said with a frown. "None of us can, her emotions can effect anyone around her" Darien told them.

Everyone turned around at the sound of the doorknob turning. Bloom walked in and greeted everyone. "Hey guys, how's Serena doing?" They all pointed to the blonde girl in the kitchen.

"Woah..." Bloom decided to walk over to Serena. However she didn't realize that would be a mistake.

'Metalia took Luna and almost made me give away my secret! The Winx almost found out! They would be so mad...' Serena's eyes teared up a little. She jumped in surprise when Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. Her water glass shattered on the floor.

"Ah! Serena yo-" Bloom was cut of by the blonde in question's sudden breakdown.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. The Winx, Specialists and Darien rushed into the kitchen wondering what happened.

"I'm so so sorry!" Serena burst into tears again. Bloom was freaking out. "Wait! Don't cry! I-I wasn't going to snap at you!"

"What even happened?" Flora asked. "I think she broke a glass" Stella said, noticing the shattered glass pieces on the floor.

"Please forgive me!" Serena begged. She fell onto her knees and many glass pieces cut into her skin.

"There's nothing to forgive! I scared you, its okay, Serena!" Bloom tried explaining that it was no big deal.

"I'm so sorry all of you, I know I should've told you..." Mainly everyone's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Okay! That's enough!" Darien dragged Serena back into her room. "Hey, wait a minute! Whats she talking about?" Techna asked

"Its nothing, we should give her some space for now" Darien replied quickly.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"I said it's nothing."

Everyone was skeptical about it. "Really?" "Yes!"

"We know your ly-" Aisha was cut off by the knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Flora offered, and rushed to answer the door.

"As I was saying, your lying!" Aisha accused Darien.

"You have no proof" he said.

"Its obvious you're lying, just tell us what Serena was talking about!" Techna snapped.

"What are you two keeping from us?" Sky asked.

"Noth-" Darien was interrupted by Flora walking in with a familiar pink haired girl.

"Hi Papa!" Rini said with a big grin.

"R-Rini?!"

"PAPA?! YOU HAVE A CHILD!?"Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, you see, I'm from the future, so Mama technically hasn't given birth to me yet, but I call them Mama and Papa." Rini explained.

"Wh-who is your mom exactly?" Musa asked, although she had a pretty good guess of who it was.

"Serena, now where is she? I have to make her feel better!" Rini tried to look official and mature, but she looked pretty adorable trying to act older.

The Winx and Specialists all pointed to Serena and Stella's room. "In there"

"Thanks!" Rini skipped into the room.

"Talk." Techna said to Darien.

"About what?"

"Well as curious as I am about that secret... HOW THE HECK DID THAT KID TIME TRAVEL!?"

"Well, she got this key, and she can travel through time with it. She went back to the future after Chaos was defeated but I guess she came back to visit." Darien explained. Everyone else blinked.

"That sounds kinda complicated."

"Because it is"

In the other room, Serena was staring wide eyed at her daughter. "Rini?! What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"I came to make you feel better, and to help you rescue Luna." Rini replied. Serena gave a small smile.

"How did you know, anyways?"

"Diana started disappearing, and Trista said that there were changes in the timeline. She said it was my mission to come here and help!" Rini, once again, tried to look official and mature.

"Oh..." Serena's small smile became a frown again. "Don't be sad! We always rescue our friends! And this time is no different!" The little girl gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks Rini" Serena hugged her back. "You really do lift my spirits."

"Thats because I'm sooo irresistible!"

"That doesn't make much sense... But OK" Serena laughed a little.

"Hey! You mean Meatball Head!" Rini teased

"Stop. Calling. Me. THAT!" Serena exclaimed.

Rini laughed. "So what's it like here?" she asked.

"Its cool, but schools a bore."

"We get to color a lot at my school"

"Thats because your a second grader, Rini" Serena deadpanned. The little child laughed. "its not funny."

Stella walked into the room with a confused face. "So... Let me get this straight. Rini is you and Dariens daughter in the future?"

"Yeah"

"Weird."

"Thanks, is that all?" Serena asked.

"No, we wanted you to come out here with us. We're all worried about you." Stella said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rini tugged on her mom's arm. "Okay okay I'm coming"

"Yay!" Stella and Rini cheered.

Serena sat next to Darien, and Rini was on her lap. "I know it hasn't been long since, but are you feeling any better?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, Rini definitely helped a lot." Serena replied. "Y'know who would help you even more?" Bloom asked.

"Who?"

"Aurora and the rest of the pixies!" Bloom said.

"Good idea! We should head over the pixie village before the school's barrier activates!" Aisha agreed.

"We need to get to Red Fountain. We'll walk you to Pixie Village if you want" Brandon offered

"Such a gentleman!" Stella squealed. "But we'll be okay, thanks anyways!"

A few minutes later, the Winx and Serena were walking through the dark forest. Rini stayed at Alfea to snoop around.

"This really wasn't a good idea!" Serena complained after getting hit with a branch for the third time.

"You just have bad luck!" Musa laughed. "Shut it!" Serena still wasn't in a good mood, so much had happened that day, why should she be in a happy-go-lucky mood? She also had a bad feeling in her gut. Who doesn't when your walking in a dark forest at night? Slender man could pop up anytime!

The cause of her bad feeling, however, was hiding in the shadows, preparing to attack. Serena could feel some sort of evil energy around her. "Who's there?" She turned to a tree giving off a bad vibe.

"What's wrong Serena?" Bloom asked.

Serena gathered some energy into a white orb and was just about to let it go when:

"Dark Strike!" Serena and the Winx were knocked back a few feet by an attack. A familiar green-haired witch stepped out of the shadows. (I think I'm favoring Darcy a little too much...)

"Darcy! I thought you ran away!" Techna growled.

"I did, but I'm here to get my revenge on you all!" Darcy said. "If you didn't foil my plans on Solaria, Queen Metalia would be praising me right now!"

"Well we weren't going to let you repeat what happened to my kingdom!" Serena exclaimed. "Prismix Power! Make-Up!"

"Her kingdom?" The Winx asked in confusion, before transforming.

"Blue Crystalix Power!"

"Red Crystalix Power!"

"Purple Crystalix Power!"

"Green Crystalix Power!"

"Yellow Crystalix Power!"

"Sailorix Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

"Burning... Mandala!" Serena exclaimed, shooting balls of fire at Darcy. The witch deflected it easily.

"Melody Sonic Boom!" Darcy put a sound proof barrier around herself.

"Lynphea Vine Trap!" Flora shouted, trying to trap Darcy. However, Darcy turned the vines to stone before they reached her.

"Domino Dragon Breath!" Bloom yelled, but Darcy dodged the attack. "When on Earth did she become so skillful?"

"When did you all become such pathetic weaklings?" Darcy asked sarcastically.

"Grrr... Domino Radiant Flame!" Bloom exclaimed in anger. That was the first successful attack.

"Go Bloom!" Techna shouted. "Purple Crystal Electrify!" Darcy was electrocuted and angry.

"That's enough! I can kill all of you right now!" The witch screamed. A dark purple aura surrounded her, and her eyes started glowing. (If anime/manga has taught us anything, its that if that happens, you run far, far away)

"This won't be good..." Stella said.

"Dark Chaos!" Darcy exclaimed, aiming the attack at everyone.

"Dragon Flame! Give me your full power!" Bloom yelled, and a fire dragon surrounded her.

"We should step back a few yards..." Flora said. "Yeah..." Musa agreed

"Wow..!" Serena stared at the Dragon Flame in awe. "I've never seen her so powerful!"

The fire dragon collided with the dark magic Darcy created. Both sides were putting up a tough fight. However, Darcy had a trick up her sleeve.

"Mirror Attack!"

Both the fire dragon and the dark magic reflected onto Bloom. The blast was very very powerful.

"BLOOM!" The Winx and Serena shrieked. The fairy's angel-like wings dissolved into a flurry of orange feathers and she was falling fast.

"I got 'cha!" Serena exclaimed, and flew up to catch her. Although, due to Blooms weight and Serena's horrible flight skills, the landing wasn't much better than it would've been.

"Bloom! Bloom are you okay?!" Serena screamed. The most horrifying thing was that yellow orbs of light were floating up from her body.

"What's that?!" Aisha pointed to a gem flying in the air. Serena gasped. It was a star seed.

"The attack... Must've been so powerful that... Her star seed was ripped out of her..." she sobbed.

"What?!"

Darcy was laughing. "Serves her right! Getting in my way all of these years!" she took the floating gem in her hand, and crushed it, making everyone scream.

"No! Your a freaking monster!" Stella exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Why, thank you"

"Bloom... Bloom, please talk, something!" Serena pleaded. Bloom slowly opened her eyes and suddenly understood everything. She looked up at Serena's scared and sad face. "I can't lose anyone else!" the blonde cried.

"How could I not have noticed before?" Bloom whispered. "W-what?"

"I had my theory for a while that you were..." Bloom trailed off mid sentence but didn't notice. "Because of your power. But, your appearance..!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You look exactly like Sailor Moon, you are Sailor Moon! Aren't you?" Bloom said. Serena stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"...I am."

The Winx and Darcy's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?!"

"I am Sailor Moon! And Princess Serenity!" Serena said loudly. "Now, before its too late, Orange Rainbow Crystal! Come to me now!" After a moment, an orange gleam shined in the sky, before revealing itself to be an orange crystal and resting in Serena's hand.

"Bloom, your a brave, kind, and strong person... You've definitely earned Crystalix." she said, before letting the orange gem lower itself into the redhead's heart.

Serena carefully picked Bloom up and handed her to Stella for a moment.  
"Okay,"

"Moon Eternal Power! Make-Up!"

To be continued...

A/N: Gomen'nasai! Its been too long since ive updated! Sorry if this chapter is so fast paced, I was just anxious to write that last part, can you blame me? And I think I'm a little too obsessed with the stars arc... Anyways, nya for now!  
~Hannah-chan 


	16. Trophies

New chapter! (I had an old rough draft that my friend would read, and I never actually wrote anything past them finding out so I had to do some major brainstorming this week o_o)

In Alfea:

Rini sat on her mothers bed as she looked around. Outside, she could see flashes of light, but guessed it was normal here. She heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called without much regard to who it was. She opened the door to see a green haired woman who looked mean and icky.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Rini Tsukino" Rini replied formally.

"Tsukino?! Are you Serena's sister, by chance?" Rini thought about answering 'no, I'm her daughter' but that may not be a good impression on her or Serena.

"Yes, I'm her sister, I'm here on a mi-" Rini cut short when she felt something strange. She soon realized what it was: Serena had transformed.

"A mi?" The woman asked.

"Sailor Moon..." Rini whisper/mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh, gotta go!" Rini pushed the woman put of the way and ran out of the school into the forest. "Hey, get back here young lady!"

"Its Small Lady!" the little pinkette called back as she ran.

...

Serena finished transforming and gave her infamous speech.

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

The Winx just started in shock. "S-Serena is Sailor Moon?!" Musa exclaimed.

"See Flora, this is NOT like Gravity Falls!" Techna snapped.

"I see that now." Flora said.

"So your the moon brat, huh? Well don't think your going to defeat me so easily!" Darcy cackled.

"I've beaten you easily many times! Don't think this is any different!" Sailor Moon fired back.

"Ugh, your so annoying. Dark Cha-"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A voice yelled, although nothing happened. A little Sailor Guardian came out with an angry face. "Oh come on! I had this mastered!" she said.

"What on Magix?" Everyone except Sailor Moon muttered.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted happily.

"Hey..." Sailor Mini Moon was pounding her magic rod against her hand, trying to make it work. A row of pink hearts finally came out, so she pointed it at Darcy.

"Whats that gonna- AHHHHHH!" Darcy exclaimed. She tried batting the hearts away but that didn't work at all. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" she whined.

"Your moondust, witch!" Sailor Moon said (yeah, yeah, I know she thinks fighting is bad now but whatever). "Moondust?"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she exclaimed. The attack did major, major damage.

"Ah! What on Magix is this?!" Darcy cried.

"The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal! Your sinful acts have led you to your fate of destruction!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"This... This is the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Darcy asked. "It hurts..."

"That's because you are evil! And evil doesn't get along with the crystal!" Mini Moon spoke up.

"This power is so pure, no wonder its hurting me..." Darcy was calm, and seemed to have more reason.

"What's up with the sudden change in attitude?" Stella asked.

"It's purifying power..!" Aisha exclaimed in realization.

Bloom finally regained consciousness and stood up. "I've heard, that the Legendary Silver Crystal, has limitless purifying power." she said, recalling something she read about.

"Endless purifying power?" The other Winx echoed and looked at Darcy, who was turning to dust.

"Right, the Silver Crystal has the power to purify any evil" Sailor Moon said.

"Then why is Darcy dying? If she's being purified, then why is she turning to dust instead of becoming good?" Flora asked.

"I guess its too late for Darcy..." Mini Moon replied. The green-haired witch finally disappeared and was never to be seen again.

"Darcy was possessed by an evil spirit, which took full control of her. There was no way to get rid of it without her dying in the process... I really hate killing..." Sailor Moon said a bit guiltily.

"Sometimes, its for the best" Bloom said.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon! She'll be reborn, hopefully this time with a good heart!" Mini Moon tried to cheer her up.

"Okay, so, now that Darcy isn't here to bother us-" Stella got cut off by everyone.

"Stella! Don't be rude!" They exclaimed.

"Sorry... Now, as I was saying... WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU'RE SAILOR MOON?!" she finished.

Sailor Moon took a few steps back. "W-well I-"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Techna interrogated her.

"I d-didn't know if I-I-"

"Didn't know if you what?" Aisha asked suspiciously.

"I-if I c-could trust you all" Sailor Moon detransformed back into Serena.

"Why couldn't you trust us?" Musa asked.

"Because you were all looking for me, and so was Baltor, and if he asked you who Sailor Moon was or where is the Legendary Silver Crystal, you would know! And you would end up telling him one way or another!" Serena said a bit loudly, getting slightly angered by all the questions.

"We wouldn't tell him anything..." Flora replied, a bit hurt.

"Well, who would just go around telling people their secret, huh?"

"W-well, you have a point there..." Stella remarked. "But you should have told us, cuz we wouldn't say a word around Baltor! Never ever!"

"You wanna know another big reason why I didn't say anything?" Serena asked. Her eyes were covered by the shadow of her bangs and her fists were clenched tight.

"Yes, we do, it better be a good reason" Techna said a bit rudely.

"Techna! No, all of you! Your freaking her out! Stop it with all the questions!" Bloom snapped at her fellow Winx.

"I didn't tell any of you because of THIS!" Serena exclaimed. "I KNEW you would interrogate me! I knew you'd be angry! You have ABSOLUTELY NO reason to be mad at me!" she snapped. "I appreciate you trying to stop them Bloom, and I know you didn't say much, Flora, but I can't stand how everyone else is acting!" the blonde turned around and ran back to Alfea.

"Wait, Mama!" Mini Moon shouted after her.

"Mama? Wait, Rini?!" Flora gasped in realization. Mini Moon didn't answer, but ran off after Serena.

"Serena! Rini! Wait!" Bloom called out, and began to run to Alfea too.

"Bloom!" Stella ran after her best friend.

A few minutes later.

Serena quickly locked the door behind her. She ran over to her bed and sat down, panting from all the running. "Today was horrible... First, Luna is gone, then, I have to kill someone, and now the Winx hate me..." she sobbed.

A loud knock was heard at the door. "Mama! Open up!" Rini's voice shouted. Serena stayed put.

"No Rini! I'm not unlocking the door for anyone!"

"If you don't, I'll go find some evil thing and become Black Lady again!" Rini threatened. There was silence for a moment before the door opened up for her. 'Works every time...' the pinkette thought with a smile.

Moments later, the Winx girls burst through the front door. "Serena! Rini!" Musa's voice called.

"We aren't mad, we were just shocked, c'mon who wouldn't be!" Aisha's voice said.

The doorknob tried to turn and Serena covered Rini's mouth so she wouldn't speak. "In here!" Stella's voice yelled, although she couldn't open the door.

Serena smiled. No way they could get in. Until she saw something thin slide down the crack in the doorway. She fell back onto her mattress in defeat. She had forgotten about the credit card trick.

Stella and the Winx came barging in not even a second later. "Serena! I promise we aren't mad." Flora said in a nice voice, but Serena didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry for being so mean" Techna apologized sincerely. "I should've considered your reasons, but I didn't..

Although you could've just told us..." she mumbled the last part.

"TECHNA!" the Winx scolded her. The fairy of technology sweat dropped. "Sorry?"

Serena sat back up. "I know your lying, just... Just go ahead and freak out..." She sighed.

She didn't expect everyone to actually go crazy. "YOUR SAILOR MOON?! HOW THE HECK DID WE NOT NOTICE SOONER! HOW ON MAGIX IS THAT CRYSTAL SO POWERFUL!?" After a few minutes, everything was quiet.

Bloom sighed. "Sorry for yelling" she said. Serena stood there wide eyed. She almost laughed. All of that was actually pretty funny. Although she was exhausted and sleepy. It was 11:00pm, who wouldn't be tired, especially after today's events...

Serena would have fallen asleep, but something was bugging her. The Winx mentioned something about a magic barrier to keep out evil when she first arrived, but, there was no barrier outside. "Uh, hey, I'm still angry and mad at you all, but... Isn't there supposed to be some sort of shield at night?" she asked.

The Winx looked outside. There was no faint green light of the barrier there. "Its actually supposed to be up at 8... And we went out and in..." Techna said as she observed the place the shield usually was.

"Y-you don't think... Someone got in do you?" Rini asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Bloom... Do you feel Baltors Dragon fire anywhere near here?" Flora asked.

The fire fairy closed her eyes for a moment. "Ah, crap!" she exclaimed, and ran out the door.

"Wait for us!"

Serena and Rini looked at each other, before joining everyone else. A bunch of other fairies and some teachers woke up from all the noise and commotion.

"What's going on?" Professor Poladium (I have no clue how to spell his name, he's that blonde teacher who had to put the shield up again that one time with all the fairies)

"Professor! Bloom feels Baltor's Dragon Fire nearby! And the shield isn't up!" Musa informed him.

"Why isn't the shield up? What did you girls do this time?" the professor asked.

"That's rude..." Musa deadpanned. "We think Baltor or the Tr- ahem, Stormy and Icy had something to do with it!"

"I'll inform Ms. Faragonda immediately!"

Outside, Bloom was looking around wildly, trying to figure out the source of the dark Dragon Fire. It felt like it was all around her, which freaked her out.

"Where are you, Baltor?!" Bloom muttered. Suddenly she picked something up. "Found you!" she ran behind the school, where there was a secret hideout entrance that for some reason was open. Bloom almost ran in, until:

"Wait! Stop! It could be a trap!" The Winx, Serena and Rini's voices screamed.

"But its just... So obvious he's in there! We can beat whatever he's got in store for us!" Bloom urged her friends.

"W-well..."

"And we've got Sailor Guardians on our side! We'll win for sure!"

"Well who knows? Serena's kept one secret from us all this time, maybe she's been faking siding with us!" Techna accused the blonde standing next to her.

Serena's face went from concern to anger in a snap. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard what I said! What else have you been keeping from us, huh?" Techna exclaimed.

"Now now..!" Flora tried to break them up before things could get worse.

"Listen Poindexter! I haven't been keeping ANYTHING else from you all! And I had a perfectly acceptable reason for not telling you I'm Sailor Moon in the first place!" Serena snapped.

"What? That you thought we'd tell BALTOR OF ALL PEOPLE, who you are! Like Hell we would!"

"Techna, stop!" The Winx were scolding her.

"Either way, did you REALLY expect that someone with as much power as I do would just go around telling everyone?!"

"Stella would." Techna pointed out. The blonde in question was about to protest, but realized her pinkette friend was right.

"Well I wou- DON'T! My power, it draws darkness and conflict to it! The less people who know about it, the better!" Serena shouted.

"How does it attract conflict?" Techna interrogated. "You could easily destroy the entire galaxy if you set your mind to it!"

"No, I can't!" Serena yelled with tears in her eyes. "Darkness calls to light, and light, in turn, calls to darkness!" she said, quoting what Nehelenia said a long time ago.

"That makes no sense!"

"It makes more sense than you think!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Flora snapped before the fight could actually get serious. Techna ignored her.

"Well then, what do you mean you can't destroy the universe, huh? Or are you lying again because of your "power"?" Techna asked tauntingly.

"Flora said to stop arguing" Serena's voice had become dangerously low and threatening.

"Answer the question!"

Serena lowered her head slightly and the shadow of her bangs covered her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek before her threatening voice came back. "Because I'm weak! I'm absolutely nothing without my comrades, my friends... I always put everyone in danger and lose everything... If I lose my trusting heart, I'm worthless. If I lose everything I care about, I'm still worthless... But villains don't care, they want my Silver Crystal anyways... I'm the reason for conflict..." Serena's voice went high as her eyes became visible again and she cried.

The Winx and Rini stared at her. Even Techna didn't have a comeback. "T-thats enough, you two. Let's just go find Baltor..." said Aisha, and they all walked into the open hideout door.

"Its creepy in here!" Stella complained.

"Luxury for a villain..." Bloom muttered half to herself.

"Strange... Nobody's here" Musa observed as she scouted the hideout. "I'm really starting to think this is a trap..."

"Maybe if we split up, we'll find someone?" Rini suggested.

"But if we do, we'd be on our own..." Bloom replied. "Oh, yeah"

"C'mon, Baltor's this way" Bloom said, and they all began walking down a dark corridor. After a few minutes, it was a dead end. Except for one thing: a small box with a familiar feline that was unconscious inside it.

"Luna!" Serena exclaimed happily as she ran to her guardian cat.

Techna was analyzing the area with her computer and saw something bad where Luna was. "Wait, Serena! Stop!" But of course due to their earlier argument, the blonde didn't listen. Techna had to push her away.

"Why'd ya do that!?" Serena snapped. "Beca-" Techna was cut short when she saw the cat shaking. It suddenly burst into a purple mist and flew above the girls.

"Huh, I thought you girls would be smarter than to walk right into my trap, but I guess I was wrong..." Queen Metalia said.

"Metalia!" The Winx, Serena and Rini shrieked.

"Yes, I especially thought you, Serenity, wouldn't have fallen for that trick, given what happened at our last battle..."

"Oh shut it!" Serena exclaimed, remembering how much she and the scouts fell for their fake loved ones.

"Wait, where's Baltor?! I can sense the dark Dragon Flame!" Bloom asked.

"Oh, I just used a small ember of it to lure you all in..." Metalia let loose a small flame that burned out on the earth. "I did move it around the school so you would be confused though, fire fairy..." she laughed

"You trickster!" Stella screeched.

"Why, thank you!" Metalia looked pleased (for a foggy purple thing). "Now, for winning this round, I believe I'll take my trophies..."

"Trophies?!"

"Ahh! I think I know what she means!" Rini screamed.

Serena looked up and noticed Metalia was mainly hovering over her and Techna. "So do I... Techna, run!" Serena exclaimed. Although it was too late. Metalia had circled around them.

"Ahh! What's happening?!" Techna asked.

"We're Metalia's trophies..!"

To be continued...

Im sorry this chapter was short and very fast-paced, but I'm bad with arguments and feels! (Also bad with love, so that's why the guys aren't around much) Next chapter will be soon!

PS: While your waiting for chapter updates, you should go read "Wings of a Moon Princess by Strawberry Moon 007 here on Fanfiction, its really awesome and funny! (Especially Minako XD) it'll keep you occupied with reading for a few days if you carefully read all of it. That story inspired this, so some of my story is similar (because I'm just that unoriginal). After that, (if you like Pokémon) you could read Ash's Kanto Journey Remix by MoonlightBushido. Just trying to keep you all occupied until I update lol, Nya!


	17. Rescue Team (SORRY ITS SO SHORT!)

Ugh... Not even 1,200 words, I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer!

Serena woke up in a cage with Techna beside her. "Where are we?" she asked groggily. Although there was no reply. Techna was still sound asleep. Serena shook her shoulder a little. "Techna, wake up" she whispered.

"Wha..?" Techna got up sleepily, and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" Serena asked again. Techna stretched out her arms and yawned before looking around.

"I have no clue" she said.

Serena sighed. "This was a trap..."

"And we were dumb enough to fall for it" Techna finished for her.

"Yup"

"So what are we supposed to do? Maybe you can use your moon powers and get us out?" Techna suggested rudely.

"Don't start with that again!" Serena snapped.

"How can I not? This entire time, you've been keeping the biggest secret ever from us! And poor Bloom got a terrible nightmare because of you!"

"Okay, first of all, two terrible nightmares, and second, you can't blame me for that! Its not my fault Bloom is like a psychic!" Serena countered.

"Two?! What! That's even worse!" Techna exclaimed.

"You have no right to blame me!"

"Yes I do! When did all of our problems start? When YOU came! Your just a source of conflict!"

That one stung. Serena could feel her eyes getting watery. "I already told you that I am. Thanks for the reminder..." she whispered. The moon scout stayed silent after that.

Techna at first took it as a victory, but soon realized she went a little too far. "Serena... I-I'm sorry..." she muttered. No reply

There was silence between the two girls for a while until Serena finally spoke. "Do you think the Winx are looking for us?"

"Hopefully"

"What if they can't find us?"

"We just have to hope for a miracle..."

"Miracle..." Serena echoed. "That's right! A miracle!" An idea popped into the blonde's head. She took out her star locket and opened it. Miracle Romance (its actually called Moonlight Densetsu but whatever!) started playing. 'I hope Musa will hear... But if not...' Serena sent out pulses of energy to call for help.

"Maybe it won't be just the Winx who'll come"

...

"Techna! Serena!" Aisha shouted again. No matter how hard she or the others tried, they couldn't pick up on their magic trail. Techna's was overwhelmed by Serena's, of whom's magic trail was so strong it was almost impossible to track down. (If that even makes sense)

"We have to find them!" Flora said.

"I just know they're close, but I don't know where they are!" Stella complained. She knew Techna for so long, and she shared her room with Serena, so she had a sixth sense of knowing when either of them were close by.

"I know Mama is near..." Rini muttered.

"Wait... Do you guys hear that?" Musa asked, but she pretty much knew the answer.

"No. Hear what?"

"The music... Its from Serena's locket! She's trying to lead us to her!"

"Wait, I feel something too... Its her energy! We can find them easily now! Come on!" Bloom said. She, the other Winx (besides Techna, obviously) and Rini ran in the direction their two friends were in.

Stella stopped for a moment when something caught her eye. "Aha!"

...

Rei was busy cleaning up the shrine when she felt something. "Serena?" she wondered aloud.

At first she thought it was just her letting off a bit of power, but then she realized it was a call for help. She brought up her communicator, and called the other girls on it.

"Minna, its scout time" Rei said for the first time in a while.

Ami, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista were on the other line. They nodded, knowing exactly what Rei meant. They felt it too. They each shouted their own transformations.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Hotaru held up her Silence Glaive, and Setsuna held up her Garnet Rod. They opened a portal to D Point at the North Pole. (That place ringing any bells? Lol)

Setsuna let everyone go before her. "The Winx, they don't know that their connection to Serena is stronger than they think" she mumbled.

"We'll find you, Princess!"

...

Half an hour had passed, and Serena was getting tired. "I can't keep this up..." she whispered.

"Serena, you need to relax a little." Techna told her.

"No, I just know they're almost here!" Serena insisted. Techna sighed in defeat. "Okay..." Serena continued to send out help pulses until she was close to fainting.

"Serena! Just let the music play! If you're right, Musa will definitely hear it!" Techna pleaded.

The blonde nodded. She finally stopped and collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly something didn't make sense. "She's supposed to have endless regenerative power... How did she burn out so quickly?" Techna wondered aloud.

Then it hit her. "This place is draining her energy! Wait... Why am I OK?"

Before she could think too much of it, 14 girls ran up to the cage she and Serena were in. Five of them she knew and she recognized the others.

It was the Winx AND the Sailor Guardians.

"Techna! Serena!" Bloom exclaimed in happiness.

"Princess!" Uranus and Venus shrieked.

"What happened to Serena?!" Mars asked.

"She used up a lot of energy to send out power pulses to call for help. It caused her to faint." Techna explained. "Now are you gonna save us or what?"

Pluto summoned a key to unlock the padlock on the cage. "Thanks"

"I'm so glad your both alright!" Musa said, before picking up the still playing locket and closing it.

Serena woke up to the familiar aura of her friends beside her. "... Minna?" she asked.

"Hi Serena!" Saturn squeaked. Although she was considered one of the more serious scouts, she was still a child.

"Hi Hotaru!" Serena smiled.

"Hey, Serena." Stella caught her fellow blonde's attention.

"Hm?"

"Look who I found!" Stella held up the black fur ball Serena knew and loved.

"Luna!" she sobbed with joy.

"Serena!" the black cat jumped into her arms.

"Wait, are you actually Luna?" Serena interrogated. "of course!"

"Lemme quiz you... Hmmm... Okay, what was my lowest test score ever?" she asked. "A 5, you really should have stu-" Luna was interrupted when a hand- Serena's hand to be exact, covered her mouth.

"Yup you're Luna!" Serena smiled childishly.

"A FIVE?!" The Winx exclaimed.

"Oh quiet!" Serena shushed them.

"Excuse me, Winx..." Pluto said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"I need to tell you something"

To be continued...

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short/fast-paced. First of all, i'm just super excited to get to the next few chapters because it picks up + feels lol. Also, family issues... WHY DOES EVERY SINGLE AUTHOR HAVE FAMILY ISSUES?! (Anyone else notice that?) Anyways, til next time! Nya~!

~Hannah-chan


	18. Past Lives

**New chapter! Yaaayy! Idek why but I'm just embarrassed to publish this part o_o**

"Winx, I have something to tell you" Sailor Pluto said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"You see, your connection to Serena is much deeper than you think..." The other Senshi and the Winx Club girls all had confused looks on their faces, except Rini, who was wondering why everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you each had important roles in Silver Millennium as well as the Senshi." Pluto explained.

"WHAT?!" The Winx and Sailor Senshi all exclaimed. Pluto sighed. "Allow me to explain. Winx, each of you were guardians of Princess Serenity as well, but, you weren't born with Sailor Crystals. You were simply Guardian Fairies of the moon."

"Guardians Fairies... You mean like we are to our own planets nowadays?" Musa asked.

"Hai, except you were able to earn Sailor Crystals." Pluto said.

"So, we were able to become Sailor Guardians? Why didn't we?" Flora asked.

"You were all first to be defeated by Queen Metalia's army. You each fought to save the inner scouts even though your only mission was to protect the Princess."

"Um... Are you making us say thank you?" Venus asked uncertainty.

"No! I'm just explaining their backstory!" Pluto snapped. "okay okay, no need to yell..."

"So none of us were able to receive Sailor Crystals?" Stella asked.

"Well, Aisha did, but it was lost when she was reborn."

"That explains why I called myself Sailor Andros..." Aisha mumbled

"Wait, how come we don't remember anything about this?" Luna asked.

"I sealed all of your memories away." Sailor Pluto brought out a small key with a wave of her hand. "I kept this key hidden so you wouldn't remember, but I never knew that you'd meet each other. Even though I'm able to see glimpses of the future..."

"I knew you'd meet each other! Mama always talks so much about her experiences at Alfea in Crystal Tokyo! And you guys even li-" Rini was interrupted when Saturn covered her mouth to prevent her from revealing too much about the future.

"Sailor Pluto, if it isn't too much to ask... Can we all have our memories back?" Bloom asked.

"Of course" Pluto held up the key and shouted. "Lunar Mind Meld!" **(That's what Luna said to give the Senshi their memories so I used it here)** All the girls suddenly remembered their past lives completely, and almost fainted from how much information was hidden from them.

 _(These italics are memories)_

 _The battle had commenced. No matter where anyone looked, somebody was attacking. The inner scouts were fighting off countless enemies from Earth._

 _"We can't keep this up forever!" Mars exclaimed._

 _"We can't give up! We can't stop fighting for our Princess!" Venus yelled back at her._

 _"These aren't even our only enemies! Even more are trying to break into the palace!" Mercury stated while defending herself from an evil Earth citizen._

 _"We'll just have to keep fighting!" Jupiter shouted and dodged an attack._

 _Meanwhile the Winx were shielding the palace with all the strength they could muster to keep the Queen and the Princess safe._

 _"I can't believe the Earth people are attacking!" Flora said._

 _"Why would Endymion do this?!" Aisha growled angrily at the thought of her Princess's lover attacking the kingdom._

 _"Its not Endymion doing this, I know it!" Bloom just knew that the Prince of Earth wouldn't do such a thing._

 _"Well then explain who's doing this!" Techna snapped. Bloom glared daggers at her on reply._

 _"Girls, we have other problems! We need to keep the shield up and the inners are getting weaker and weaker!" Stella said._

 _"What?! We have to go help them!"_

 _"What about the shield?" Musa asked._

 _"It can stay up for a while without us, now come on!" Bloom rushed them all, and the Winx flew off to the inners's battle._

 _"Solaria Dazzling Flash!" Stella exclaimed, and knocked out a few youma-citizens._

 _"Winx! What are you doing?!" Venus exclaimed._

 _"Saving you!" Musa replied._

 _"Lynphia Rose Vortex!" Flora attacked, and a flurry of magic rose petals wounded many enemies._

 _"You need to be at the palace!"_

 _"You need help!" said Aisha. "Andros Tidal Wave!"_

 _"Melody Sonic Boom!" Musa yelled, and some people fainted from the loud decibels._

 _"Zenith Techno Shock!" more youma-citizens lay paralzed on the rocky ground of the moon._

 _"Go back to the palace, NOW!" Venus scolded as if the Winx were children._

 _"You've helped plenty, now go back and protect Princess Serenity." Jupiter said a bit gentler. That got the Winx Club. The fairies rushed to the castle as fast as their wings would fly however, they never reached it._

 _(Um... This is somewhat gory, so... Just warning you...)  
"Dont even think about running!" A raspy voice said. Purple beams shot everywhere, piercing through anything, even flesh and bones (I'm creeping myself out lol). Dust filled the air, so nothing could be seen._

 _"W-Winx?" Mercury's voice was filled with worry._

 _"No way..." Mars said after she finally stopped coughing._

 _When the dust finally cleared, bodies were lying on the ground, covered in blood and dirt. "T-this w-wouldve happened t-to you if we d-didn't help..." Techna said weakly before closing her eyes._

 _"Tell the Queen and Princess that we were honored to protect this satellite." Flora whispered with final breath._

 _"Stop talking like that! You'll survive!" Venus cried, although she knew there was NO way that was happening._

 _"Thanks for being our friends and allies" Musa mumbled._

 _"We'll never forget you" said Aisha._

 _"Girls, never forget to never give up!" Stella weakly whispered with enthusiasm._

 _"N-no way..." the inner Senshi sobbed._

 _"Ha ha ha! They're all dead! And you're all weak! Darkness shall reign over light!" Queen Metalia cackled. She shot her purple beams at the Senshi, who were too weak and depressed to fight back._

 _"Domino Radiant Flame!" A voice exclaimed._

 _"B-Bloom?!" the inner Senshi yelled in surprise. (Quick pause: yeah yeah Bloom gets all the screen time, but seriously, she IS the MAIN character, so I'm giving her a little spotlight)_

 _"What?! How did you survive my attack?!"_

 _"I dodged"_

 _"Grr... DODGE THIS!" Metalia let off countless beams of energy at the fairy. Bloom pulled up a shield and used up almost all of her strength to defend herself._

 _"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tried to help, but it didn't work much._

 _"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter exclaimed. Her attack didn't work either._

 _Bloom recovered a little and looked up at the hazy mist of Queen Metalia. It looked obvious what her weak spot was. There was a spot on her head that looked weaker than the rest of her._

 _"Dragon Fire, attack!" she shouted, and aimed her dragon fire at Queen Metalia's core. Bloom put all her strength and power into it._

 _Queen Metalia screamed. "Bloom stop!" Mars exclaimed._

 _"N-no..." she protested. Even though Metalia was weak after the the attack, she used the rest of her offense power to shoot a death blow to the fire fairy._

 _Nobody could see anything through the blinding light, but when it faded, it was a scary sight. Blood was everywhere._

 _ **(Okay, my imagination made that MUCH more graphic in my head than typed lol)**_ __

 _The Sailor Scouts ran to her as fast as possible. "YOU SHOULD'VE JUST GONE BACK!" Venus shouted loudly._

 _"I c-couldn't just ab-bandon you all" Bloom insisted. "I-I have a question"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We'll all be reborn, right?" she asked._

 _After a moment, the Senshi nodded. "Yes, and perhaps we'll have a chance for peace"_

 _"Good" Bloom closed her eyes, and you know the rest of the story_.

...

"Woah, you've been keeping A LOT from us, Sailor Pluto!" Mars remarked.

"It was for your own good, their deaths weren't exactly pleasing to the eye..." Pluto said.

"You can say that again..." Mercury muttered, getting visions of a lot of blood.

"Well, Metalia sure did go all out on us..." Techna pointed out with wide eyes.

"She was strongest at first, but you all weakened her forces" Jupiter said.

"We can't stand here all day trying to process everything, we need to get out of here before we're attacked!" Saturn tried opening up a portal, but no luck. She tried again. Same result. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"We're trapped!"

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: again, I feel somewhat embarrassed to publish this chapter (IDK WHY). I guess I'm just shy lately... Well anyways, this story's gonna end soon :'( but I MIGHT make a sequel if I get any ideas. Final battle is next chapter *cries* I expected this to last a few more chapters... Well, nya~!  
~Hannah-chan**


	19. The Final Battle (For Now)

"What do you mean we're trapped?!" Stella shrieked. Everyone was stuck in the 'hideout' the villains had created. Who knows what disadvantages they had.

"I can't open a portal... They must've planned this..." Saturn said. Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed. "No way!"

"Looks like we're stuck here..." Uranus sighed in a bored way. "I think we should try to find a way out." Neptune said.

"Don't you think that's what they want us to do?" Aisha asked. "Perhaps, but its not like we can just stay here like sitting ducks just waiting to be killed." Neptune replied.

"Your right... Maybe we should split up?" Aisha suggested seeing that everyone seemed pretty capable of handling Youmas, or Icy and Stormy. Baltor and Metalia always sent things/people to stall everyone. "That's even worse, to take on an evil force alone could kill us." Mars said distantly.

"Maybe in small groups? And we can contact each other if something goes wrong?" Rini said. "Shouldn't you transform first?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you too Serena, Techna too." Stella informed the girls. "Right! Moon Et-"

"Wait! Transform into Prismix! They might not even know you're..." Stella whispered the last part. "Sailor Moon" Serena blinked before raising her hand.

"Prismix Power! Make-Up!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Purple Crystalix Power! Make-Up!"

The girls finished transforming moments later and turned to the others. "Okay, I have an idea. We can all split up into groups and try to find a way out of here, but each group needs at least one of the Winx, me or Rini." Serena said.

"Why?" Everyone asked in confusion. "Well, their Rainbow Crystals are connected to mine, and Rini's is connected to mine too. If something goes wrong, we can contact each other through them." Serena explained. "How?" Musa asked.

"Tap into your crystal's power, and send out a call for help. The scouts should sense it too."

"You mean like what you did to guide us here?" Flora asked. "Exactly"

"Wow, since when do you come up with such good strategies, Meatball Head?" Mars teased her.

"Shut up Bird Brain!" Serena stuck her tongue out. "So that's why you called me that" Bloom mumbled.

"Okay, how about two groups of five, and one group of six?" Pluto suggested. "Or just go in groups of two."

"Considering we all almost died in groups of two when Nehelenia returned, I'd rather go in groups of five or six..." Venus deadpanned, thinking of getting trapped in a mirror again.

"Yeah... Okay, in one group we'll have me, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Flora and Musa." Pluto started. "Mini Moon, Mercury, Stella, Techna, and Mars in another group. And Serena, Jupiter, Venus, Bloom, and Aisha in the last group. How does that sound?"

"Good... But why all the outers in the sa- never mind." Mercury said with a sigh. The outers tended to work better together.

"Alright, let's go!" The three groups split up in different directions. Pluto's group ran until Neptune stopped running. "Neptune?" Pluto, Uranus, Saturn, Flora and Musa asked in unison. "There's something dangerous up ahead..." Neptune said while looking at her mirror.

Uranus unsheathed her sword. "Can you point where?" she asked. "I saw a glimpse of something that way, but I can't see anything else. Something is clouding it from view." Neptune pointed directly in front of everyone.

"Okay, Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted. A scream suddenly pierced through the air. Thing is, it was Musa's.

"Musa?!" Flora exclaimed in worry. "Something slashed my arm..." Musa looked at her arm but quickly looked away again in disgust. Flora wrapped a few vines around her sudden wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"How did you get hurt? And Uranus, where did your attack land?" Pluto asked. "Don't know, I don't think a Youma appeared or got injured..."

"Uh, everyone... the mirror is picking up an evil energy all around us!" Neptune warned.

"Where? I don't see anything!" Everyone else replied. "All I see is fog" Flora said.

"There's something wrong with this place..." Pluto remarked, sensing strange things. "Of course there is, its the enemy's place!" Musa snapped.

"Yeah, but... this area is distorted somehow..." Pluto replied. "Flora, try sending a vine, straight ahead." The nature fairy did as told. From behind her, bursting from the mist, came a healthy green vine that wrapped around Saturn.

"Hey! What is this! Put me down!" Saturn protested. "Wait a second!" Flora reversed her spell and Saturn flew backwards along with the vine. "Saturn!" the outer scouts exclaimed. The girl in question suddenly appeared from the fog and was being carried backwards by the constricting plant.

"How did that happen?" Uranus asked as Flora managed to get the vine off Saturn. "Hang on a minute..." Pluto walked forward and disappeared only to reappear behind everyone. "Great, now we're forced to loop around forever..." Musa deadpanned.

...

Meanwhile, Mini Moons group was having trouble with Icy and Stormy. "Icicle Blast!" Icy exclaimed as ice shards flew at Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the guardian countered. The witches growled as they were drenched in water.

"Lightning Tornado!" Stormy yelled and a large tornado tossed the girls into the air. "I HATE THUNDER!" Mini Moon cried as she was spun around in the tornado. The sound of thunder was deafening to her.

"You're just like your Meatball Head of a mother!" Mars exclaimed while she pulled the little pinkette out of the storm. "Shut up!" Mini Moon snapped.

"Yellow Crystal Slash!" Stella exclaimed and next the Trix were blinded and attacked by a bright yellow light.

"Great Job, Stel" Techna congratulated her blonde friend. "Thanks! Now let's finish this!"

Techna nodded in agreement and they joined hands for a convergence spell. "Complimentary Electro Light!" the two Winx girls exclaimed. (I just realized that the two Winx's in each group have crystals in complimentary colors o_o)

The Trix screamed and when the light faded, they were gone. "Woah, they got a lot stronger" Mars remarked.

"Let's hope, the last time they faced Metalia head on was when they died." Mercury replied.

"No worries! We just need to have the hope that we'll win!" Mini Moon cheered. The other girls smiled until they noticed a flash of green and red in the corner of her eye.

"That's Musa and Flora!" Techna exclaimed as she and Stella ran in the direction of all the flashing. "Wait for us!" the others shouted and they followed them.

A few minutes later they were surrounded in fog. "Minna! Where are you!" Mars called out.

"Mars?" Uranus's voice questioned.

"Hai! Where are you all?" Mars repeated. "We're in some sort of loop! We can't get out without returning to our starting point!" Uranus explained.

"Let's keep walking, we'll find them and then we should go look for the others." Mercury suggested. "Good idea." The five girls walked forward a little bit until they could see six silhouettes.

"Found you!" Mini Moon exclaimed and ran up to hug Saturn and Pluto.

"Why did you come here?" Saturn asked. "Uranus told you, we can only walk in circles."

"Maybe you forgot, we have the smartest scout and fairy!" Mini Moon pointed to Mercury and Techna, who were already calculating the loop's weak point.

"Maybe we should've put one of them in this group." Pluto deadpanned as the two genius girls worked their magic.

"Got it!" Mercury and Techna said in unison. They both pointed in the same direction, which was diagonal from them, near the floor. "Attack right there!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn exclaimed and aimed her attack to where the two girls were pointing. Everyone stepped aside and braced for any impact in case of any mistakes. Nothing happened except for the fog clearing.

"Yes! You did it!" Neptune congratulated Techna and Mercury.

"Let's go look for the others" Mars said, and spun around to start looking for the last group.

"Considering we faced Icy and Stormy, you all walked into a trap... The others are either facing Youmas or... we need to hurry!" Stella said and everyone broke into a run.

Meanwhile the last group was still looking for a way out, completely unbothered. "Man this place is huge! Who knows how long it'll take to get out!" Venus complained.

"I just hope the others are okay, maybe splitting up wasn't a good idea..." Serena sighed as she prayed to the moon for the seventh time in five minutes.

"Don't be a worry wart, I'm sure they're okay" Jupiter assured her.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Wait... anyone else feel negative energy?" Aisha said when she froze in place.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm not just being paranoid." Venus replied.

Just then a Youma's burst out of the shadows and attacked. "Stay together! This Youma is strong!" Serena exclaimed. "Got it!" Everyone else said.

"Orange Crystal Inferno!" Bloom shouted. A large fire left the Youma with a severe burn. It split itself into two, one Youma turned to dust and the other looked full of energy.

"What the?!" Bloom exclaimed in shock.

"This Youma must get rid of pain by splitting itself into two beings. One that carries all the damage, and the other completely relieved of injury." Aisha said.

"So that means we have to kill it in one blast... Serena?" All the eyes fell on the girl in question.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Serena summoned a sword like weapon and attacked The Youma was obviously about to turn to dust, but it duplicated itself last second and was ready to charge.

It roared and its vine-like hair encircled everyone. It soon began to drain their energy.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus tried using her attack but it failed. "My energy is fading..." she said and tried to struggle against the Youma's hair. She managed to get her hand out and raised it in the air. Meanwhile Aisha, Bloom and Serena were using their crystals to call for help.

"Holy Blade! Come forth into my hand!" Venus exclaimed as she summoned the weapon she used to kill Beryl a long time ago. She could see it slowly coming to her until another hand grabbed it. "No!"

Of all the people to grab the sword, it just HAD to be Baltor. And he just HAD to be in his demon form!

"Long time, no see, Baltor" Aisha, Bloom and Serena growled.

"You may not have seen me, but I'm always watching you" Baltor replied in a low snarling voice.

'Creepy...' all the girls thought.

"Unfortunately, this will be the last time we see each other!" He said before swinging the sword up and was just about to bring it down before he spoke one last time.

"Before anyone wonders, yes, I do know you're Sailor Moon, Serena... Maybe I'll kill you first!" He exclaimed. Serena's eyes widened in terror before she suddenly realised she was now allowed to use her full moon power.

"In your dreams Baltor!" she yelled before channeling all her power and the energy she still had in her offensive defense. A crescent moon mark appeared on her head and a white light filled the area, knocking the sword out of Baltor hands and returning him to his regular wizard form.

"Great job, Serena! But our energy's still being drained!" Aisha said/complained.

"Yeah yeah I'm working on it!" Serena snapped.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Baltor growled and grabbed the sword again. Nobody could really fight back considering their energy was very low. Baltor raised the sword again and swiftly lowered it. It was just about to hit Serena when a familiar rod deflected it.

"You're never hurting our Princess unless you want to die!" Pluto threatened. She knocked the sword out of his hand again and Flora caught it and cut the Youma's hair.

"Green Crystal Frenzy!" The nature fairy yelled. Large thorny plants all attacked the Youma, trapping it and disabling its duplication ability.

"Red Crystal Harmony!" Musa shouted, causing the Youma inside the trapped vines to turn to dust.

"Now that we're all here, we should do a huge convergence spell." Bloom said. The others nodded in agreement and the all held hands while circling around Baltor.

The Senshi, including Serena, all prayed to their mother planets and their castles for maximum power. The Winx gathered all the power they could muster before they began to chant.

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Winx Convergence!"

All their power combined was truly invincible. Baltor stared wide eyed even though the light the protagonist's power gave off was blinding. The attack hit and he yelled "Your battle is nowhere near over yet!" before turning to dust.

All the girls took a moment to rest. Their bodies were basically fried and they couldn't move easily.

"Wait, is it possible for a wizard to turn to dust?" Jupiter asked.

"I think only Youma's do..." Serena replied.

"So... that wasn't the real Baltor!?" Techna exclaimed.

"It never was, I never had the real Baltor by my side, or the real Trix. Baltor has been dead for years and the Trix are still trapped in some book!" A raspy voice said.

"Ugh, can't you just leave us alone for 10 minutes?!" Venus complained as she stood up again. The others followed her lead.

"I think I should become Sailor Moon..." Serena deadpanned before raising her hand in the air. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, let's win this battle!" Uranus cheered. "World Shaking!" she shouted and a yellow blast of power simply went right through the purple haze of Queen Metalia.

"Her core is the mark above her eyes! Attack there!" Sailor Moon instructed. "Solaria Shining Ray!" Stella yelled as a ray of power struck Metalia's core. It barely bothered her.

"Is that all you got! Take this!" Metalia mocked and shot purple beams at the girls. "Kyaa!" they all screamed as they barely dodged.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. She fired a fire arrow at the evil queen. Metalia didn't even flinch.

"If that mark is her core, why don't our attacks faze her?" Aisha asked. "I-I don't know" Sailor Moon admitted in defeat.

"We can't just give up! There's no such thing of us losing!" Bloom yelled. "Orange Crystal Inferno!"

"Blue Crystal Smash!" Aisha exclaimed after her. Queen Metalia smirked (idk if you'd be able to see it as a smirk or not, but still). "You can't defeat me" she said in her raspy voice.

"Why doesn't she feel our attacks?" Sailor Moon mumbled. Suddenly, she remembered something.

 _"Lovely Serenity, the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends upon your heart"_

The environment around her disappeared, and Sailor Moon was in the Chamber of Prayer. Across from her was her past life mother, Queen Serenity.

"Kon'nichiwa Serenity, what brings you here?" Queen Serenity asked.

"How are we supposed to defeat Queen Metalia? Why is she even here again?" Sailor Moon asked.

"When you last battled her, did you use the Holy Blade for the last blow?"

"W-well... no..."

"That's why"

"Well, why aren't our powers working on her?" Sailor Moon asked quite desperately.

"Have you forgotten? Your powers depend upon your heart. The same goes for the Winx and Senshi" Queen Serenity explained.

"I just remembered" Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Never forget it" Serenity whispered as she and the Chamber of Prayer disappeared. Sailor Moon was back at the battlefield. Venus and Uranus were covering her, understanding she had a vision.

"I'm back now!" she said as she joined in the fight again. For some reason, she wasn't telling anyone about using their heart. She thought if they fought harder, they would exhaust too much energy. _'I have to tell them...'_ she thought and snapped herself out of it.

"Everyone! Our power depends upon our heart! We need to think about something we love! Think about that! Don't we need to protect what we care about? It makes us stronger!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement. They each thought of the most important thing to them. "Now channel our energy into the Holy Blade!"

All the Senshi prayed to their mother planets for as much power as possible. The Winx gathered all their magic and held hands. They did the same thing they did to defeat Baltor, but this time they poured their heart and soul into the attack

Sailor Moon brought out her crystal and added its power into the attack. She knew there were real consequences if she used as much power as she was. But she didn't care, the fate of the magic dimension and Earth was her priority. She gathered all her energy into the Holy Blade along with everyone else and released it on Queen Metalia's core.

The queen's cry pierced through the air. Smoke filled the area, and everyone was too tired to move. If they didn't win that time, they would be too exhausted to gather that much energy again.

Needless to say they almost broke into tears when Metalia's laugh was heard. "You think that hurt me? Ha!" Although given how weak Queen Metalia's voice was it was obvious she was incredibly weak.

"How did that not kill her?" Bloom asked with a shaky voice.

"Ow... does anyone else feel like glass pieces pierced through their skin?" Aisha asked while weakly looking around her body for glass.

"yeah, I kinda do..." Stella replied. The other Winx nodded in agreement.

"Where'd Mama go?" Mini Moon asked as she shakily looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw her in her civilian form. "Mama!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked before she saw what was wrong. Suddenly adrenaline filled her veins and she sprung up and ran to Serena. The others sensed something was wrong and the same thing happened to them.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in fear.

"She must've fainted." Flora said softly until she touched her hand. She wondered if she was just being paranoid, or Serena was a little cold.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Neptune asked.

"I-its nothing!" the nature fairy said quickly.

Out of curiosity, Bloom stretched her hand out and grabbed Serena's hand. However she pulled away in shock and disbelief when she felt her body temperature was lower than normal. "She's cold..." she whispered.

The Senshi stumbled back a little until Mercury almost stepped on something like a glass bead. She picked it up and noticed its faint shine. She analyzed it and gasped when she discovered what it was.

"It shattered..." she said sadly.

"No!" The others exclaimed. "Sadly yes..."

"Where are the other fragments?" Uranus asked as she hurriedly looked around.

"This is the only one in the area... how?" Mercury questioned. Metalia's weak evil laughter could be heard in the background.

The bluette analyzed the area and her eyes fell on the fairies. There was an aura around them just like Serena's. "I-in them! Those "glass shards" were fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Mercury shouted. The Winx's eyes widened.

"How do we get them out?!" Techna asked.

"There's no way..." Venus sighed in defeat.

An idea suddenly struck Bloom. "What would happen if we combined the Rainbow Crystals?" she asked.

Pluto stepped up. "It would..." a look of joy and realization crossed her face. "It would create the Silver Rainbow Crystal! Otherwise known as the Cosmos Crystal!"

"Which would save her, right?"

"Yes! But... you all might die..."

Bloom thought it over. "I don't care. Its a chance I'm willing to take"

The other Winx stepped up. "We agree" they said in unison.

Venus looked at them with tears in her eyes. "You would do that for her?"

"Of course! Its our mission to protect her! In this life and the last!" Venus smiled. "Thank you"

"Okay, here we go." The Winx held hands and closed their eyes. They concentrated their power on combining their crystals. In a few seconds, they opened their eyes aand saw a silver crystal that shined in rainbow colors. They looked down at Serena and smiled.

"Consider this your Crystalix, Princess, you've earned it." They said. The crystal lowered into Serena's heart and she started shining.

The blonde's body rose in the air and she was shrouded in bright light. When it faded, Serena, no, Sailor Cosmos stood in its place.

"It worked! And we're not dead!" Bloom cheered.

"The fragments of the Silver Crystal must be acting as our star seeds." Techna said with a smile.

"I'm... alive?" Cosmos asked.

"Yes, you are! Don't you dare scare us like that again!" The Senshi cried.

"I'll think about it" Cosmos laughed.

Metalia, however, was furious. "WHAT?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" she exclaimed. She tried shooting them with purple beams but it was much weaker than before.

"Everyone! Let's try it again. Let's put as much power as we can in the Holy Blade!" Cosmos said and she stepped back to hold hands with her comrades. "We work better together"

The Holy Blade levitated in the center of the circle of Senshi and fairies.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"No! You'll never defeat me!" Metalia tried attacking but a barrier was around everyone.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"No! This can't be the end of me!" Metalia protested.

"Blue Crystal Power!"

"Red Crystal Power!"

"Purple Crystal Power!"

"Green Crystal Power!"

"Yellow Crystal Power!"

"Orange Crystal Power!"

"NOOOOOO!" Metalia screamed.

"Cosmo Rainbow Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

All the power went into the Holy Blade and the Winx flew over to aim it at Metalia's core. The Senshi and Cosmos were quick to help out.

A flash of light shined throughout the hideout. It was so powerful that even those at Alfea and the rest of Magix was blinded by it.

When the light faded, the girls were all behind Alfea, laying on the ground, panting. "Did... we win?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, we did, its all over" Mini Moon, who had reverted back to Rini, replied.

"I guess now that Chaos was defeated a while ago, and the remaining evil is gone... I suppose, we finally have a chance for peace..." Uranus sighed happily.

"Peace? No. We'll always have to fight evil, but we'll always be ready for it" Serena smiled.

"Because light attracts darkness, right?" Techna said. "Yes"

Soon the students of Alfea came to the back in curiosity. Ms. Faragonda pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "What happened?!" She exclaimed.

"We did it, Ms. Faragonda, we won" Bloom explained.

"We should head back to Tokyo, it was nice meeting you, Winx, we love you, Serena" Hotaru said as she got up along with Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, and Trista. The girls all teleported to their hometown.

"Well, Winx. I think we should get you to the infirmary." Ms. Faragonda said as she lead the way. Serena continued to lay down waiting for some sort of invitation.

''Serena, what are you laying around for?" Stella asked.

"Yeah she said the Winx" Musa quoted.

"But I'm not-" Serena was cut off by Bloom.

"That means you too! You're a Winx!" Bloom said with a smile.

"R-really?" Serena asked in shock. The Winx, or should I say, other Winx nodded. Serena smiled.

"Coming!" Serena knew now that the Senshi weren't her ONLY best friends.

 ***End***

 **A/N: Forgive me for any typos! dang I have never ended a chapter without a cliffhanger before... I might do an epilogue, but I'm not sure. I'm leaning towards doing a sequel, but I'm not sure (again). Sorry this chapter took so long, I blame laziness and i have other stories to work on... Anyways, this is the last chapter *cries* i hope you liked the ending! Sequel? Yay or nay? Nya~!  
~Hannah-chan**


End file.
